Vampire demon
by Ninja19
Summary: All his life, sora a vampire had a different ability that no other vampires should have, roxas being sora's guardian knew about it but never fully explain it to him what he really was inside. Now a high level vampire riku finds out about sora's abilities and plans to get his revenge on him with a little help from others.? Soriku! Warning cussing, violence, rape attempt, and etc.
1. I'm a Vampire Demon and Vanitas

This is my first long fanfic, I got so into it, well hope you enjoy the first chapter!

.

.,,

.

* * *

It was a dark foggy night where creatures roam around the night. Creatures known as vampires who tend to prey on humans for hunger but not all vampires were the same, each were different and were not like ordinary ones you would hear from books or movies. No these creatures were really different.

Of course most of them would have speed, super strength, hearing enhance, forever eternity, and needed thirst for blood. But some can vanish out of nowhere, come out during the sun if wearing a certain necklace, and some can brain wash you if wish.

Also the thing about this vampires is that they have guardians in form of bats, that can talk, and follow their masters around to protect them from harms way, they can turn into human forms but for a certain amount of time. How guardians became, they were low leveled vampires but once there chosen to be guardians they become stronger, almost equal to high rank vampires. And vampires and guardians also have certain abilities that come in handy. Too many to explain but will see later.

* * *

There was a young brunette vampire name sora who was around the forest looking for food. He was a unique vampire he didn't like drinking human blood, it just wasn't in his nature. So instead he just drank animal blood, in a way being a vegetarian. For a vampire weird, but for sora its expected.

"master are you done hunting" his companion bat friend known as guardian said, getting bored being in the forest.

"roxas how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master, its sora your best friend!" sora snapped playfully.

Roxas laughs. He just loves teasing him. Sora just gave a glare and huff.

True they both were getting bored but they didn't know what to do next. So they just chatted about sora's upcoming birthday. It kept the brunette excited about the event.

"can you believe I'm 600 years old tomorrow roxas, that's how long we been together?. Wow" sora said happily and amaze by how long they been through together.

"I know sora its been fun, I'm glad to be your guardian! So any plans of what you want to do tomorrow for your birthday" roxas wondered.

"umm.. no not really. It's just you and me so we can't really do much" sora was out of ideas, he didn't have a family, roxas told them they died but unknown how, so all he had was roxas. He was going to tried to make other vampire friends but roxas told him not to talk to any of them due to being aggressive and hostile. So sora obey since roxas knows more about this than he does.

"how about we go to a club in the city" roxas said excitedly.

"okay but not too long those places get annoying" he said making a sour face thinking about clubs.

"sure thing master" roxas said avoiding the glare from sora and transform to a human. He was a handsome blonde with spikes like sora's hair but his went to one direction while sora had it spiky everywhere defining gravity. He had darker blue eyes compare to his master. But all in all they look-alike, like they can be brothers or cousins.

Sora made a black portal that can get to any place he needed to go, that was his ability. Which he thought was rare for a vampire but shrug the idea off long time ago. And to make it a more surprising he had another ability which was impossible for vampire to have more than one but again he shrug it off a lone time ago.

They enter and lead to a back ally. There was loud music and loud cheers that can be heard from the club.

"remember sora don't separate from me okay, I need to keep you safe" roxas said sternly.

"got it" sora grinned.

They both enter to the front entrance, and went to the bar to get a drink which doesn't really affected roxas but for sora it does a little. So sora just got one since he knows how he can't be under the influence of alcohol, in other words he was light weight.

Both were enjoying their time and would dance here and there together. But a hot red-haired guy came up to roxas and ask him to dance with him. Roxas hesitated but sora nudge him, "go for it roxas I'll be watching" sora said happily. Roxas sign in defeat, he didn't want to dance with this stranger but since sora said he decided why not.

Sora watch the red hair guy grabbed him and drag roxas to the dance floor. He laugh at how roxas mouthed help me. Sora went back to the bar to get something to drink besides alcohol, he sat in a stool watching roxas dance with the stranger. He started to space out thinking.

I'm getting tired of being here, wondered what to do next. Oh! Maybe watch the moonlight outside near an ocean, or go to the clock tower and enjoyed the view of the city lights!, sora thought excitedly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a beautiful silver-haired stranger approach him.

"hey there cutie" he said huskily.

Sora zap back to his senses, he look around confused and pointed himself "umm are you telling me that or is there someone behind me" sora said looking behind him as if disbelief.

The beautiful stranger chuckle, "no I'm telling you that cutie, I'm riku what's your name".

"..hi riku, my name is sora" he said smiling.

"want to get out of here and go somewhere quiet where we can talk" riku said showing his dazzling smile.

Sora blush slightly, he was about to say yes but remember what roxas told him "don't separate from me" he look at riku. He was a handsome guy, has aqua eyes that can get you lost in them, and long silky silver hair. Sora was already blushing red just by staring at him.

"I can't sorry, I'm not suppose to ummm… leave my friend by himself, yea! He gets really drunk so I'm his destinated driver" sora said making an excuse to not leave roxas sight. He looks at roxas still dancing with the random stranger having fun.

Riku turns to see where sora was looking at and smirks, "come on will just talk and beside it looks like your friend is having fun out there, you should do the same" he said grabbing sora and leading the way deeper in the club to find a room.

As they found a quiet place with a bed, sora was getting nervous. He knows roxas will get angry for disobeying him and the fact that he was alone with riku in a room no less. Calm down sora act normal be yourself besides I can always leave if I want too sora thought.

Riku sat on the bed and patted next to him for sora to sit. Sora gulp and sat down near riku. This is going to be an easy prey riku thought. He was attracted to sora but mostly because he smelled his blood and it was amazing. Riku was already craving him so he decided to just skip the seducing part and go straight to dinner. After all he can always erase his memories as if nothing were to happen. He stuck out his fangs and was smiling deviously.

Sora sense something was wrong, like something isn't right. He got up suddenly "sorry riku I have to go I have a bad feeling right now" sora said walking away from him only for riku to grab him by the wrist and pulling him back to the bed harshly. He got on top of him and pinned him down roughly.

"no you're not I'm getting hungry so let's make this quick" riku said smirking and revealing his fangs to sora. Sora's eyes widen, he's a vampire too sora thought. Riku licked sora's neck making sora shiver.

"get off riku, let go you're hurting me" he was squirming and struggle to get out.

"be quiet you're making this harder for me" riku hissed making him angry.

Sora's eyes turn red in full vampire form, riku was surprise. "get the hell off" he headbutt riku straight at his face and once riku let go leaving him off guard, sora punch him with his strength sending riku to the wall hard.

Sora panted he was getting hungry and tired. He see's riku quickly getting up and stands in defense mode as if he's ready to fight.

"you're a vampire, that's impossible you don't smell like one" he shouted angry and wanted revenge for what sora did to him.

Vampires have strange odors due to drinking random human blood all the time so it gave them the strange odor that any vampires should have and smelled. Since sora never drank human blood he never smell like one.

Sora was surprise he didn't know vampires had a smell. But he knew why he didn't, since roxas mention it one time.

"that's cause I don't drink human blood" sora yelled and rush out to leave the room and find roxas.

"oh no you don't" riku also rush and tackle sora down.

They both started fighting punching and being thrown to the walls. Riku was proving to be more powerful and winning the fight, "how rare for a vampire to not drink human blood, no wonder your weak" riku got the upper hand and grabbed sora by the throat harshly.

Great, and sora can't use his vampire ability because he can never control it very well so he never uses it unless he wants to end up injured. So forget that.

Sora was getting more tired he use all of his vampire energy and was all drain out. He tried to struggle but couldn't budge. Riku just laugh "you're the weakest vampire I ever fought. Not even an equal match" he tighten sora's throat and crush him to the wall.

Sora was in pain and couldn't breathe very well. He needed to get out of this situation or else he will die here and on his birthday, how horrible. Roxas was right the other vampires are aggressive, wait that's it roxas! Sora thought.

"roxas help me!" sora shouted, making riku confuse.

Riku raise his hand and was about to punch sora but someone grabbed his hand.

"you rang master" roxas said, upset to see sora in that position.

"roxas! You came" sora said happily and in pain at the same time.

"let me guess this is your guardian, huh is he weak too… like you sora" riku said mocking both of them.

Roxas growl and attack riku letting go of sora, who slid down the wall rubbing his throat and coughing. Sora watch roxas and riku fight, he was surprise he never seen roxas in battle and was amaze. They seem evenly match.

"I gotta say you're a powerful guardian, I wish I still had mine but he was useless to me" riku was making roxas furious and went straight at riku only for a sudden surprise. There were two riku's.

"what the hell" roxas stop and was beyond confuse. He saw both of riku's smiling evilly to each other and both disappeared going at incredible speed to attack roxas.

Sora was shock they both were hurting roxas. Roxas couldn't hold up with them he was also getting hungry and tired as well. He didn't have enough energy to use his ability so he was at disadvantage. And since he was a match to one riku barely, with two he sure in hell wouldn't stand a chance now.

"caught off guard didn't I huh. Well I'll let you know something I have the ability to duplicate myself with the same level as I am, making my other self strong too" riku explained to both of them. He was starting to beat up roxas violently. Roxas was bleeding and getting bruised up, he fell to the floor too weak to keep going.

"whats the matter can't get up? no strength I see" he started kicking the blonde in the stomach.

Sora started crying and rush towards roxas protecting him. "please riku stop" sora hiss showing his fangs.

Riku smirk and grabbed sora by his spiky hair. Sora wince in pain. "sora" roxas yelled try to get up but couldn't and could only watch his master in agony. They were up against a strong vampire.

No if this continues sora's abilities are going to show up roxas thought. Roxas has been keeping a secret from sora. But what is it?

Sora was getting scared, he saw roxas trying to get up but was kick down by riku's double telling him to stay down.

"roxas" sora was in tears now, flowing down his cheeks.

"you sure are attached to your guardian, it would be a shame if something where to happen to him" riku gave a signal to his double, and sora watch in horror as the double grab roxas by the neck and started slowly crushing him.

"no stop it, roxas" sora shouted and was struggling to get loose from riku but his hand was clawed to his spiky hair hard.

Suddenly sora was getting angry, he started to glow red. Roxas notice this and try to calm him down even if he was in pain by the double crushing his throat.

"sora its okay everything will be alright calm down" he said hoarsely and out of breath.

"what the…" Riku sense something with the boy, he wasn't an ordinary vampire.

Sora eyes turn gold and his hair was turning black. His fangs grew longer as well as his nails. He was becoming demon like. He was transforming to something else but sora didn't know what. He started to scream as if it was painful.

"no" roxas said worriedly. Its vanitas, were in trouble roxas thought.

Before riku can do something, sora grabbed his hand that was on his head and threw him to the other side of the room. The double threw roxas aside and charge at sora, but sora was quicker than him and kick him up to the ceiling, disappearing. Roxas was now watching his master battle but in vanitas form.

Riku got up and laugh as if this was getting fun for him.

"what are you exactly sora?"

"the names is vanitas and I'm sora's form" he bitterly said.

Riku was confuse when he said form, he never heard of this ability before. Vanitas saw his confuse face and explained to him.

"when sora gets angry and feels as if he can't do anything I appear on his side. You see sora has something in him that is stronger than any living creatures. And your going to pay for what you did to him, I grew fond on that kid." he said smirking and popping his knuckles, as if he finally gets to have a little fun of his own.

Roxas knows vanitas and he will kill riku if he wanted too. He got up from the floor, he needed to stop him and quick before he return to his bat form. He was running out of time.

Riku smirk but then notice that he was hearing sora in his mind.

"Riku get out of here, this guy will not hesitate to kill you" sora said panicking.

Riku shook his head, thinking it was a trick. He went straight towards vanitas to attack him but he disappeared in full speed and came right behind riku. Vanitas clawed his silver hair to the head hard sending riku down towards the floor clashing, like he did to sora.

"how does it feel? hurts doesn't it, well guess what thats how sora felt" vanitas said furiously.

Riku was in total shock, he can't believe that another vampire was beating him. He tried to squirm but it was no good. Vanitas had a strong grip on him and couldn't budge.

Roxas was watching everything, and was surprise that vanitas spoke about sora so protectively. Sora must have change his side roxas thought smiling. He wont do anything drastic. Well its time for us to go, im running out of time after all.

As vanitas was about to struck riku, he stopped. He was listening to sora's mind link in himself.

" Vanitas please don't do it" sora said.

"Why should I, if I didn't show up this guy would have killed you" vanitas said out loud, even though he can talk in his mind he prefer not to when he is pissed.

"I know but still I wouldn't want to see riku get kill by you, ill have a conscience"

"you would but I wouldn't" vanitas said harshly, he picks up riku violently.

"your lucky to be alive and its thanks to sora otherwise you would have been dead" he hiss to riku and drop him to the floor.

Riku would have attack him again but knowing that he would be at disadvantage by vanitas speed and strength, he didn't do it. Vanitas walks up to roxas.

"Long time no see roxas, are you still cocky as ever" he said teasing roxas.  
Roxas glares at vanitas and smirks "didn't know you have a soft spot for sora, do you have a crush on him" he said laughing.

Vanitas stares eyes widen at him and blushes slightly.

"no I don't, are you wasted or something idiot"

"fuck no, im watching sora with my life, and thanks for saving us vanitas. I was getting kind of scared when sora was getting angry cause the last time you came out it was a disaster." Roxas said seriously.

"thank sora, he really is a nice person. He treated me well and would not be afraid of me, but don't mention to him about that incident or else roxas" he said sternly then with a hint of anger.

"don't worry I won't, now you should rest and let sora come out" roxas replied.

But before he can go he gave roxas two bottles of cure. You can either fling it in the air to pour it on your body or drink it but has a nasty taste. Either way it heals you to 100%.

Roxas eyebrow rose in surprise, but vanitas just flatly stated "you look like shit". Then it occurred to him that he was all bruised up and bloody everywhere. Even some blood was oozing out of his corner mouth.

As roxas was about to reply angrily he notice vanitas close his eyes, mutter a few words and his features where changing back to sora. He glowed red and reverted back to sora.

He ran to sora.

"master are you okay"

"roxas how many times have I told you to just call me sora" sora pouted, trying to pull off a glare but couldn't.

Roxas smiled and hug him tightly.

"do you remember anything sora of what happen here" roxas pointed to the whole destroyed room.

Sora pause for a moment as if lost in thought. "yea it's all blur but I remember it , why didn't you tell me roxas, I always thought vanitas was a figure of my imagination" he said sadly looking at roxas.

Roxas bowed his head in shame "im so sorry master, I did it to protect you. We never been in situations like this before and I could always protect you. I'll explain everything to you in the forest"

"thanks roxas, and you can always protect me roxas without you I would have been lost or worse killed"

He smile and ruffled sora's crazy hair. He showed sora the two bottles of cure.

Roxas use one by pour it on him so he can heal, he handed one to sora. He didn't look injured or badly as roxas but still just in case. But sora stopped, he look across the room and saw riku on the floor unconscious slightly injured.

Roxas look where sora was looking then it click. "oh no you're not giving it to him sora, he almost killed you"

"come on roxas, I know he's cruel but we can't leave him like this. Lets just give it to him and leave. I'm really hungry" sora said showing his goofy smile.

Roxas sign in defeat, curse his master's kindness and smile. But that's what he like about him after all. He's just like his mother roxas thought.

Sora went to riku's side, he grabbed him by his shoulders to set him on his knees and grab his head gently lifting him up. He open the bottle of cure and put it on his mouth to drink, so he can wake up.

Riku felt something in his throat and drank it since it was making him better even though it tasted like shit. As he open his eyes he saw sora smiling brightly at him. "im glad your better riku" he said, and for the first time it made riku feel something.

Roxas came in a rush as soon as riku was awake, "okay he's alive let's go master now".

Sora set riku down gently, and rush away to make a black portal. He grabbed roxas hand and both enter in before riku can get up.

As they left, riku was in shock. That ability I heard about it once but it's a demon ability, how does a vampire like him have that…. Wait… unless he's a half-breed riku thought. Riku got up then remember sora's smile making riku's heart thump but shrug it off. He wanted to get revenge. So he left, to talk to a certain someone for answers.

Back at the forest, sora and roxas both fell out of the portal since it was above this time, both landing on tall grass.

Roxas out of time reverted back to a bat and was flying up seeing how his master landing inside the tall grass, "you need to work on your landings sora" he chuckle knowing that this was going to happen.

Sora came out of the tall grass reaching half his height. "well someone was hurrying me up so I couldn't concentrate at all!" he started walking to get out of the tall grass and jump high on a huge tree so he can relax, roxas got comfy next to sora's shoulders.

"now can you tell me about vanitas and anything I should know. Please roxas" he pleaded wanted to know what's going on.

After much thinking, roxas sign in defeat. He cant lie to his master and riku must have told other vampires about sora's ability. They would want to kill him now.

"okay, sora your half vampire and half demon" he saw sora's eyes widen but continue "both your mother and father were the most powerful creatures. Your father cloud was head of the vampire clan long ago while your mom aerith was the last demon. But since demons were stronger than vampires, aerith was consider powerful so cloud wanted her dead so he volunteer to kill her. But as he went to go find her, she was so angel- like that she hated violence and wouldn't hurt no one, then they both fell in love with each other so he made her his bride. That caused an outrage to the clan and wanted her dead so each vampire would try to kill her but was stop by cloud. And after they found out aerith was pregnant that caused a riot so for aerith's safety they ran away together so they could start a new life with you"

"but the second in command sephiroth would try to find them so you child wouldn't be born otherwise it would be the strongest living creature. But cloud would defeat him and aerith being the nice person she is, would cure him and then sephiroth fell in love with her. He would try to win her over every chance he got but once you were born that's when he lost it cause he saw true happiness in your family and wanted to kill you for that. Cloud fearing for your safety made me your guardian to protect you. And aerith use her ability often to transport to a far away place with you guys. But no matter where they were they would find them, then one day your father disappear and there were no signs of him so he was presume dead" roxas looked at sora who was crying finally knowing the truth and about his family.

"so aerith had no choice but to be with sephiroth for your safety from other vampires and him.. I would protect you often from other vampires but since I was young I was no match for them. Then sephiroth had gotten obsess with her, he would often confess his love to aerith, but only to be rejected so out of anger he kidnap you and as he was about to kill you. Aerith feeling hopeless and slight anger she had no choice but to transform to her form and saved you, and transport out of there for good. She ended up in a church. I thought we were finally safe somewhere but your mom suddenly wanted to sleep and told me that demons need to sleep for a long time to regain their energy. So she told you that when you were young that she loved you very much and would see you soon. She lied down on the ground with flowers surrounding her and she turn to stone like a statue. So that's all I know, and I been taking care of you since."

As he finish telling sora about his parents and what happen long ago, it was sora turn to ask questions. Sora still crying, wipe his tears always with his hands and try to think for a moment.

"so my mom is alive?" sora was hoping for a yes.

"yes she is but she has been asleep since and won't know when she will wake up" roxas smiled.

"and my father is really dead" sora said sadly, making roxas frowned.

"I don't know for sure, when a vampire dies there ashes can be smelled by others, me and aerith never smell death of him since there were no ashes so we don't know"

"how come sephiroth never came after us?"

"when aerith turn to stone her smell disappear. And that was his way of finding her and you, since sephiroth never got our smell he never could track us down"

"and what about vanitas?"

"he's your form, you see demons had a lot of abilities. I don't know what they were but I saw aerith's abilities, which you have as well. You can do black portals to transport anywhere and you have your form vanitas. I guess you can say he's your other personality and other protector." Roxas explain.

"so he was real, sometimes I would dream of him and talk to him as well" sora said confuse.

"yes he is but when I met vanitas he was cruel and an asshole. But now he seem different like he cared" he was surprise that vanitas change.

"I agree he would bully me in my dream but I would smile and annoy him that he just got use to it" sora laughed remembering vanitas.

"sorry I didn't tell you sora" roxas said guiltily.

"don't worry roxas"

Now safe and sound in the forest, they decided to hunt for animal's blood. They needed to get there strength back.

* * *

Meanwhile riku went to a huge spooky mansion. As he enter he saw other low leveled vampires who bow down to him in respect. He grunted then open an enormous door so he can speak to him..

"why hello riku, what a surprise you're here" the stranger said in darkness.

"hello father" riku said emotionless.

Riku went to sit down across his father who was sitting behind a desk so he can ask questions. The stranger chuckle at his son's attitude, then he switch the lights on. Revealing him to be none other than sephiroth.

"what can I do for you riku"

"do you know anyone with the ability to create black portals" riku watch his father eyes widen.

"did you see anyone do it?" sephiroth ask quickly hoping it was aerith.

"yes" riku said flatly.

"was is a women with brown hair" he said harshly. Hoping it was her to find her at last.

"no it was a boy"

"what?! Then…. No it can't be him" he got up from his desk and broke it apart, making riku slightly surprise.

"who is he? Do you know him?"

"yes he is the son of a demon and vampire, we must capture him otherwise he will kill us. He is highly dangerous and will kill anything in his way" he lied so he can get his hands on sora.

Riku eyebrow rose not believing his father. The boy sora didn't kill him, in fact he helped him. He notice that his father was smiling deviously. But who was riku to disobey his father after all he can get his revenge on sora and his blonde guardian.

"yes father we'll get him" he said smirking. They both vanish to go find sora.

Sora and roxas finally restore their energy and where watching the starry night sky. Sora had his hands behind his head relaxing and in thought. While roxas was near his neck resting. It was silence till sora broke it with a question.

"roxas, how where my parents? Were they nice? Or were they scary" he said curious.

The blonde pause for a second then replied "your father cloud was strong will and full a determination. Aerith was kind-hearted and helpful to others. To be honest you act like them so much that it's no wonder you're there son" roxas said laughing, making sora smile.

Sora yawn and was getting sleepy so he decided to sleep, while roxas would watch him since he doesn't need much sleep.

Then sora woke up only to be on an island surrounded by the ocean. "what the?" he was beyond confuse. Then he heard a stranger come up behind him.

"hello sora"

"vanitas its you!" he went up to him and hug him, making vanitas slightly uncomfortable yet happy.

"so im guessing roxas told you everything about me and your past"

"yeah he did but I don't know what to do, my mom is asleep and my father is dead I think" sora said hopelessly.

Vanitas spoke up "your father isn't dead" he said.

Sora was shock "but roxas said he disappear one day so he was presume dead".

"sora its time you hear from me cause I also have some answers as well" vanitas said coyly.

"when you were born so was I, inside you. cloud would always be with you and protect you when you were at young age. One day a man sephiroth plot to kill your father so he can be the leader of the clan and have aerith, so he ambush him with the help of others. You saw your father nearly died and summon me. I killed the vampires except sephiroth since his ability was tricky and retreated. I had no choice but to take cloud hiding to protect him from sephiroth." He saw sora's reactions.

"where is he right now" sora rush to say the words.

"in cave that only demons know about, I put him to sleep as well and only you can wake him"

"how come mom never mention anything about the cave" sora wondered.

"she was like an angel so the other demons kick her out because of her kindness so she was off on her own knowing nothing much about demons. That's why she was the last demon to survive" vanitas getting tired of standing decided to lie down on the sand. Sora also sat next to him.

"do you know when mom will wake up?"

"no I have to wake her up so I can talk to her demon form I guess you can call it that" he groan knowing her form is pain in the ass.

Sora stood up excitedly "then what are we waiting for let's go get my parents and reunite them together".

"we could but its risky right now, sephiroth had gotten stronger and has some high level vampires that he train so we would have to wait till the time comes" vanitas said disappointed.

Sora frown but what vanitas said was true about the vampires. But he was happy that his parents are alive and would be with them soon. Cant wait to tell roxas sora thought!.

"oh.. I have a question that I been wondering, what happen to all the demons?" he forgot to ask roxas that question before.

"they turn against each other and all of them became greedy with hunger and power. So one by one they would kill each other till there was none left. Believe me they were cold-hearted creatures that had no remorse for shit, I don't know why you and aerith came out being kind. But now im happy you are like that." He smile evilly but that was his nice way of smiling.

"how do you know about that since mom was already the last demon before I was born? How can you know that answer" this was starting to confuse sora even more.

"your mom's demon form told me, I can mind link with her" he said simply.

Sora made the 'oh' face, that makes sense. Its true since his mom's demon form has been more alive than vanitas was back then.

"thanks for telling me vanitas im relief now. I wonder how it would…" before he could finish vanitas cover his mouth and tried to hear something.

"shit" he said.

"what?"

"sora listen to me you got to wake up and get out of here quick, someone is coming for you" vanitas yelled and flick sora's forehead causing him to wake up from his dream.

"whats wrong sora" roxas said worriedly and startled.

"roxas, vanitas said they are coming right here. We have to leave" he said quickly.

Roxas knew who were they, and vanitas knows more than meets eye. He transformed to a human. "make the portal quick" he said alarmed.

Then both of them could hear them from distance "the other vampires are at their full speed, someone is closing in on us!"

They both got up from the ground and sora made the black portal but before they can go in, suddenly sora couldn't move. He look down on the ground only to see his legs frozen solid by ice.

"I can't move!" he told roxas.

Roxas saw sora standing still in frozen ice and he knew the only person with that ability. He turned around to come face to face with a look-alike.

"nice seeing you ventus" roxas said sarcastic, glaring at the person.

"the pleasure is all mine brother" he said emotionless.

Roxas was about to battle his own twin brother ventus. Another strong guardian like him.

* * *

**Author's note!** What going to happen next? Brother vs brother (twins)?... Did you all like it, talk about cliff hanger in the end. If you all want me too continue I need at least 7 reviews so I can know its worthy of being ongoing, so post reviews. Please don't be too negative it's my first long ongoing fanfic!


	2. Target the Half-Breed

Second chapter done!

.

.

.

* * *

Roxas ran full speed to sora, only to be stopped by sharp ice shards aiming at him. He had barely manage to dodge the ice shards. The black portal had disappear by then.

"Roxas" sora shouted.

While ventus just laughed evilly. Roxas looked straight at ventus with anger, showing his red vampire eyes. Both locked gaze.

"haha whats the matter roxas" he mocked.

"it's a shame that your poor master is defenseless, wouldn't want him to interfere"

Suddenly sora started to scream in agony. Roxas turn to look at him surprised.

The ice that was frozen in his legs started to rise above his knees.

"SORA" roxas began to panick. "whats wrong."

"the ice is crushing me and it's getting higher roxas" sora started to whimper in his state.

Roxas again tried to get to sora but ventus had a surprise for him. He surrounded roxas in full ice, almost like a cage. Trapped!

"why bother with him roxas" ventus said. He kept putting more ice around roxas, too completely trap him.

"he's pathetic, he's not even a full vampire. Nothing but a half-breed, a MUTT" he continue insulting bad about sora. Sora started to tear up a little, nobody has ever called him that. And for this stranger to say it, its horrible.

Ventus stop putting ice when he couldn't see roxas anymore. "that will take care of you for now brother." he turn to look at sora, "now mutt your next but don't worry I wont kill you. As much as I would love too I can't due to orders but I can torture you for the mean time" he smirk.

As ventus started walking over to sora. Sora started to panick and try to break the ice frozen to his legs but not only did he fail to break it, the ice rose up again and tighten hard.

Sora hiss in pain. He tried to call for vanitas in mind linked but nothing worked. Unknown to sora, vanitas can be summon when sora wants to or feels hopeless but he can't summon him when sora is scared/frighten or has fear. Since sora doesn't know he is truly in trouble.

"get away from me" sora yelled and struggled only to have the ice crushed him again.

"its pointless for you to escape my ice its one of kind that, a vampire can barely break let alone you a mutt" he said walking up to sora. He grabbed sora by his spikey brown hair to make him look up.

Sora wince. "you took my brother away from me just cause you couldn't protect yourself. And what I don't understand is why cloud choose roxas to protect you instead of me, im much stronger than him" he said furiously looking at sora's blue eyes.

"..." he didn't answer.

"answer me or ill fucking kill you right if I have too" ventus was getting more pissed off.

Then suddenly the ground started shaking. Ventus saw that where he trapped roxas was starting to glow yellow with orange causing an explosion. Blowing up the ice around him and melting it. Roxas was completely on fire.

Ventus grin and let go of sora.

"looks like you still have your ability I see" he said

Roxas started throwing fireballs at ventus, so he get him away from sora.

"you know its strange, were twins yet we have opposite powers. Makes me wonder if were brothers at all" roxas said bitterly.

Ventus growled, and ran up to roxas to fight him to prove who truly is the strongest brother. Sora just watch the whole thing and tried not to move or the ice will crush him more.

Roxas was trying to dodge the punches but ventus got the upper hand when he made the ground slippery. Making roxas fall. He tried to stabbed roxas with an ice shard but roxas grabbed ahold of ventus's leg, making him fall as well but not before burning him with his touch.

"aahhh damn" ventus hiss, he froze his wound so it wouldn't affect him much.

Roxas punched ventus sending him to a tree. Then he put fire around where ventus was, so that can give him time to save sora.

"sora you okay" he didn't want to burn sora so he touch the frozen ice to melt it with his fire hand.

"yeah I am, glad you're not hurt roxas" sora smiled.

He finish melting the ice and sora was free to move. He hugged roxas happliy.

But the hug was cut short when everything around them started to turn to ice. The ice was close to reaching them so roxas made a circle of fire around him and sora. But the fire was slowly getting frozen as well. What kind of ice is this?

"what the fuck" sora said confuse.

They both heard laughing coming from no one other than ventus.

"remember I told you my ice is one of a kind, well it can freeze fire as well but sadly for a short while" he told sora, since roxas knew.

"just give me the mutt and I'll go away roxas"

"fuck you" roxas sneer.

"then you leave me no choice" he speed up and kicked roxas in the stomach, making him kneel to the ground coughing. Unknown to sora his eyes started to glow red, his blue eyes changed to gold ones like vanitas. He needed to help roxas out. Sora tried to defend roxas by flipping over ventus to the other side only to have it backfire. He counter the move and manage to get behind sora putting his arm around his neck, choking him slightly.

"nice try mutt, but your not strong enough to stop me" Having his eye color change back to normal.

"what the?"

Ventus notice his eye color change but said nothing since sora is a mutt after all.

"let go" sora growled, which the twin ignore.

Roxas still on the ground move his leg fast to kick sora and ventus down to fall. Roxas jumped up quick. He catched sora safely lowering his fire temperature and kicked ventus who was on the ground now, in the stomach as payback.

He puts sora down and went back to his twin to stop this battle once and for all. He saw ventus get up and both glared at each other.

"why did cloud choose you to be sora's guardian" he said sourly. "what makes you any different from me"

"you were one of the vampires that bully and hurt sora! I was the only one that truly cared for him. When he chose me I was truly happy for it. And after that you began to change deeply ventus! you became more evil and wanted to get stronger." he shouted to his blonde brother.

"that's because I wanted to be strong like you so we can be equal, the same. I was willing to do anything to be a guardian to get where I am now even if it meant hating you!." he said angryly. "you left your own flesh and blood for a pathetic mutt."

Sora had a hurt look when ventus called him that. That hit a nerve to roxas.

"don't fucking call him that, he's been more of a brother to me than you ever have" he hiss showing his fangs and glowing with fire to ventus.

"really him, more than me" ventus when straight to sora to kill him once and for all. Having to hear roxas saying that he prefers sora made him angry cause deep down he has always been jealous of sora and roxas for their closeness. Something him and roxas never had, and they were real siblings for crying out loud.

Sora saw ventus approaching him and was getting ready to block him but roxas appeared in front of him with something he was holding behind his back.

Ventus was close to sora then roxas appear and stabbed him in the heart with his own ice shard. Slowly ventus fell, laying down on the grass coughing up blood. Sora had never seen anyone get killed in front of him and it scared him. He quickly kneeled down to try to stop the blood, making both roxas and ventus eyes widen.

"your wasting your time mutt, my time is almost up" he said sadly, looking up at the night sky.

"NO!" sora screamed making ventus surprise.

"don't say that! you come a long way to be where you are ventus. And you don't hate your brother, you just envy him but deep down you still love him" sora said crying now, his tears falling down on ventus's wound.

Ventus eyes widen in shock, sora was the first person to tell him something like that. All the other vampires were cruel and jerks that could careless. But something about this kid made him have a change of heart.

The blonde twin was still speechless by sora's sudden outburst, but he knew he was right. Seeing that if he didn't say anything to roxas he would regret it in death.

"roxas im sorry for everything, I should have been there more for you as a brother should" he said weakly.

Roxas who was still standing was astonish, he never thought he would hear ventus say that. He kneeled down beside sora to see his twin brother.

"I forgive you ventus, sorry I made you feel like I abandon you" roxas said frowning.

"no don't apologize I don't deserve it roxas" sora was still crying knew that the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, meaning that ventus would die soon.

Ventus went back to looking at the night sky, then he remember something.

"both of you should get out of here, they will be here soon, they're looking for both of you especially sora by the other vampires and mostly riku. The only reason I was one of the first ones to caught you was because I overheard them and still remembered roxas scent" he said. "get out of here sora now" he said seriously looking at sora.

Sora was stun, ventus has called him mutt the whole time and for him to call sora by his name made sora really sad. Roxas looked away he didn't want to see his own twin in his condition he's in.

"sora make a the black portal so we can get out of here" he told sora who nodded since he couldn't find any words to speak. He focus then the dark portal appeared.

"goodbye ventus, thanks for warning us" he wipe off his tears then gave his warmth smile to ventus. "let's go roxas"

"you go sora, I'll be there in a sec" he replied.

Sora nodded then enter the black portal. Roxas looked back at ventus and didn't know what to say now until ventus spoke up.

"im happy you became his guardian, he's really different compare to us" ventus slowly smiled. Roxas started to tear up, he couldn't believe that he got to see ventus's smile just like old times.

"take care of him roxas, now go" with his last breathe he told roxas that he truly was the best brother he could ask for.

Roxas watch ventus close his eyes peacefully, he got up and rushed to the portal before it would disappear. He took one last glance at ventus then enter the black portal to get to sora's side.

* * *

Meanwhile riku was off on his own looking for sora in the forest, he didn't have his scent very well so it's giving him a little trouble. It didn't matter if it was dark since vampires have extrordinary vision.

"nothing here not even the blonde's scent" he said angrily. Breaking a tree with his strength.

His father sephiroth told him that sora would be near a forest due to getting more access to hunt for animal blood since he doesn't drink human blood. But riku couldn't find anything. Then he heard foot steps behind him but riku didn't bother to see who it was since he knew already.

"what do you want kairi" he said annoyed.

"why I just came to spend time with you and find that little pest you're looking for as well" she replied smirking.

Kairi was a high level vampire and one of the most beautiful ones, she can seduce anyone she wanted to get what she wants. It's what every guy could want but not riku. He wasnt a fool to get manipulated. Making kairi upset and that she was turn down by him. So kairi started to actually like him cause of his 'who cares' attitude.

"well I don't want you here so leave, im trying to find the brunette on my own" he growled.

"hmm, I wonder if he tastes good. I would love to get a bite out of him" she chuckle evilly. Riku then remember sora smiling at him, he had that image memorized. His heart started to act weird but he shrugged it off, but got pissed when kairi said that.

Riku glared at kairi, there's no way he's going to let her bite him. He speed up to her and harshly grabbed her by the throat, "don't touch him, he's mine to take so I can get my revenge. GOT IT" he threaten. Kairi was frighten by his reaction so she nodded knowing riku wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he wish too.

He drop her to the ground and disappear somewhere else to find sora, leaving behind a scared kairi.

She was surprise to see that riku reacted like that, he usually would ignore her or just shrugged it off.

This pest must mean something to riku she thought. Well I can't have that happen, I'm the only that will get riku no matter what, she continued.

Then she disappear in the darkness to find the pest before riku does. And to teach sora a lesson.

* * *

Once roxas got out of the dark portal, he saw that sora transported them near a beach, seeing the nice soothing ocean.

"ROXAS" sora said happily tackling him to the ground hugging him. He look up then notice that roxas was crying.

"whats wrong" he said worriedly, he never seen roxas cried before. As he was about to get up, he was stopped when roxas hugged back tightly. They both sat up, sora was soothing roxas by patting his back.

"its okay roxas you can let it out"

Roxas was sobbing on sora's neck, he lost his only twin brother. He never wanted to kill him but he had no choice. Ventus may have changed but at least at the end he was himself and that was because of sora.

He continued to cry for a while still but he was starting to stop because sora was making him feel relaxed. Sora let go of roxas and put his hands at each side of roxas's face to make him look at his blue eyes.

"roxas don't blame yourself you did nothing wrong. He never hated you, he loved you and he letted you know. You did the same, both of you guys made up and that is truly amazing roxas. So don't be sad be anymore" sora said, and gave roxas a kiss in the forehead to make him feel better.

Roxas blushed at what sora did but what he said was true. He smiled and hugged sora nuzzling in his neck.

"just a bit longer like this please" he said still smiling.

"you don't have to ask roxas" sora said chuckling hugging roxas again happily.

"look sora the horizon" he said pointing at the sky, it was getting morning already.

"wow its beautiful" it was dark blue but the light was slowly rising mixing with yellow and red due to the sun.

They both were getting tired since they have been up all night. So they both were starting to fall asleep with roxas next to sora, roxas had turn back to a bat. He still had energy to be a human but he needed to save his energy when others start attacking them again. He needs to protect sora at all costs.

Sora started to dream than woke up at the island he was with vanitas before. He was looking around when he heard a voice behind him.

"hey sora still confuse I see" the demon said playfully mocking him.

"VANITAS! I was trying to summon you but you never came" sora pouted.

Vanitas evil smiled flattered. "yeah I know, I heard you. I tried to answer back and to have you transform but couldn't, you were so scared" he said.

Sora looked lost so vanitas continue explaining.

"you can summon me or I can come to you free will that is if you allow me too but when you're in fear or scared I can't be summon. You see demons have no fear whats so ever but since your half vampire its hard for you" he saw sora frown.

"but what about the time with riku?"

"that's different you weren't scared, you felt helpless and angry thus making you summon me"

"no wonder you never help me before in the past. I always get easily frighten" sora chuckle embarrassingly.

Vanitas signs, he knows that sora is innocent and never face anything dangerous before but now that there after him, he has to toughen up sora. Or at least enough to be able to be summon by him. He can't go free will either if sora is in fear.

"sora when you're in danger and need me, don't be scared. Show no fear" he explain coyly.

"Get angry, show some spine" he growled, a few sharp fangs/teeth showing.

"I cant, it's not me" sora said shyly.

There was a moment of silence till vanitas spoke up looking at sora, "who cares!, you need to learn to be brave and stand up for yourself. Sure roxas is protecting you but roxas isn't strong enough to face the others alone, he's needs you sora. Your strong you have vampire blood in your veins and can be a demon but you can't control it so I take over until your ready" vanitas said sternly.

"we both need you sora" he stated about roxas and himself.

Sora got quiet and looked at the ground in shame. The sight made vanitas sort of regret what he said but it had to be done.

"didn't you hated it when riku called you a weak vampire and the most weakest one. And what about ventus calling you half-breed mutt"

"..." sora didn't respond.

He had to admit vanitas was right and he did hate it when the others call him weak cause he's not damn it.

As vanitas was about to continue but he stopped when he heard sora sniffling.

"sora" he said.

Still no reply just the sound of sora sniffling. Making vanitas feel awful.

He walk in front of sora who still was looking at the ground sadly sniffling, a tear slowly falling from his eye. He lifted his face up with his hand using his index finger, while using his other free hand to wipe the tear away gently so he doesn't cut him with his demon claws. Both locking gaze. Sora seeing gold eyes while vanitas seeing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" Vanitas whispered softly to sora.

"its okay, you were just doing what you thought was best for me" sora said smiling slightly but was still hurt by what vanitas said since its true.

The demon notice that his smile was fake but said nothing cause he was being asshole.

He still had his hand under sora's face, he wasn't good with words but try to say something sincere for sora's sake. Then he remembered something

"I saw how you help defend roxas from ventus, nice going sora. I was wrong your are brave after all" he move his hand away to ruffling his crazy brown spikes.

"you saw what happen?!" sora's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"only the part when you try to flip ventus, your blue eyes changed to gold like mine and I was seeing what you were seeing at that part since you weren't scared at all. And I felt when that bastard was choking you, I feel your pain but not a whole lot compare to you" he grinned.

"really I had your eyes and I didn't even notice" he pouted childishly.

"yeah but you were not paying attention like always" vanitas teased.

"hey!" he protest.

"if you want to talk to me just mind link, I'll be there for you. I'll speak to you randomly too. But if you don't talk or contact me I wont bother you unless you really need help or me" he said looking away so sora wouldn't see vanitas blushing. "just don't be scared sora."

"you got it!" sora said smiling for real now.

Vanitas turn around and flick sora's forehead so he can wake up from his dream.

Sora open his slowly waking up. The sun was beaming at him brightly but it didn't burn him. Most vampires can handle the sun but prefer going out at night-time since their eyes are sensitive from the sun, and well the others just burn to crisp cause there weak.

He yawn and didn't bother waking up roxas since he was already awake and was in human form already, he was in shade from under a palm tree covering his eyes so he didn't have to look at the sun.

Sora giggled at roxas silliness. Roxas glared at the brunette.

"I hate the sun!" he huffed.

"you said you can handle it"

"yeah I can handle it but not all the damn time" he said cocky.

Roxas was getting annoyed hearing sora giggling at him but he let it slide like always.

They will need to eat later to get their energy for whats coming at them. And get better hiding places so they wouldn't get caught. They have only eight hours before it gets dark again and that's when the party begins for the other crazy vampires. Much to sora and roxas dismay since there the targets.

"where do we go now" sora asked confuse.

It's true they both didn't know what to do now, and don't have a plan of what to do about riku. Not even roxas can protect sora from him, maybe with the help of vanitas but he knows he can't be summon if sora is frighten or scared. So its hard to think of a plan.

"let's go to the city for now we will be safe on daylight for the meantime, will eat later on" roxas got up from the palm tree and step out of the shade.

"I doubt there's any vampires right now in broad daylight but we better be cautious anyway"

Sora nodded and made a dark portal that headed to the city.

* * *

After riku failed to find sora and his blonde companion, he headed back to the mansion to report for his father sephiroth. Once he got there his so-called friends or as riku calls them acquaintances since he finds them annoying.

"what up riku" terra said calmly.

"where have you been" reno wondered.

"someone is working hard" axel replied grinning.

They were all high level vampires but not compare to riku. Reno and axel were both red-haired twins, and terra was one of youngest to become a high level.

Riku didn't bother to glare at them since it was pointless. "what do you guys want" he replied coldly.

"I came to ask a question and this guys just follow me since they had nothing better to do" terra said pointing to two crazy red-haired twins, and they just simply waved idiotic.

"whats your question?" riku relied flatly.

"have you by any chance have seen my guardian ventus, he disappeared last night which isn't like him"

"no I don't think..." he stopped when he just realized that ventus resembles roxas, sora's guardian.

"terra by any chance did ventus have a brother?" he ask curious.

Terra's eyebrow rose in surprise but answer anyway. "he hardly mention anything about his life but... he did say he had a twin brother he hasn't seen in a long time, he never mention who it was though"

"why do you ask?" terra ask suspiciously.

"no reason" riku walked out of the main room leaving behind the confuse guys. On his way out he saw his acquaintances guardians except ventus, demyx being axel's guardian and namine being reno's guardian. Riku will never understand why reno chose a girl as his guardian, she must have a strong ability or something.

Riku went to thinking, so if ventus and roxas are twin brothers that means ventus knew where to find them quick. But terra said he disappear last night so there's a chance that he might be dead, riku thought.

He headed to sephiroth's room to enter but stopped when he heard his father talking to himself.

"I'll find you no matter what aerith, and if you're not here anymore then I'll just have to use a substitution if I have too" he said laughing evilly.

Who's aerith?, riku thought. And what did he mean by substitution?. By this point riku was getting confuse.

He knocked on the door then enter. Sephiroth glare who would intrude him but notice it was just riku.

"back so soon, how did it go"

"yes, he was nowhere in sight" riku decided to keep it to himself about ventus and roxas being related twins.

"I see. Will continue the search tonight then, no go I have work to do"

Riku left the room without saying another word. He and sephiroth never ever had a good father and son relationship in fact he was more like a step father to riku. So riku didn't care for no one other than himself everyone was the same to him. No one cares for him and he didn't give a shit for others.

Suddenly riku was thinking about sora again with his beautiful smile. Wait beautiful? NO it's not possible, riku was being in denial and again try to forget it. He's just acting weird that's all.

"there all the same" he said to himself.

What makes sora any different from being like the others?.

Riku needed to get his mind clear so he decided to go to the city. He'll sure there for sora there. No one can bother him there since the its the daytime. The sun didn't really bother him with the exception of his eyes but he has a necklace that if he wears it won't irritate him, making him look mortal without wearing black sun glasses or the hood over his head like some other vampires do. That's just drawing attention right there and thats the last thing riku wants.

He left the mansion to pursue in finding the half-breed.

* * *

Sora and roxas stepped out of the dark portal from a back ally. They made their way into the busy streets of the city known as radiant garden. Sora is always amazed by the city since its fill with fun things to do.

He happily walked down the street then realized that roxas wasn't next to him. He turn around only to see roxas put the hood on of his black jacket so the sun wouldn't hit him in the face or eyes.

"come on slow poke!"

"I'm coming. I just want to get comfy" he said annoyed but not by sora but the dame sun!.

Sora laughed, and continued on looking around to see if there's anything interesting to them.

As they were walking, roxas sensed they were being followed by someone but couldn't tell who since there were a lot of people around them. Sora was chatting randomly when he saw the blonde looking somewhere else.

"you okay?"

"huh.. Yeah just seeing over here" he lied, he didn't want to worry sora but if they are being follow they need to leave now.

Sora nodded. I wondered whats he looking at?, sora thought. Then he heard vanitas in his mind.

/he probably being paranoid that idiot needs to learn to relax/ vanitas spoke. Making sora's eyes widen in shock but being happy.

'that's roxas for you' he giggled.

Roxas continue to walk when again he heard upcoming foot steps. Then he got an idea.

"sora?"

"yeah?" he answer.

"want to go to this store they have sea salt ice cream" there sora's favorite , hoping sora would go for the bait.

"really! Then what are we waiting for! Let's go" he said excited jumping up and down childishly.

"great, you go ahead of me. I'm going to tie my shoes quick" he again lied. He needed to get him safe then wait to see if the stranger goes after sora. If not then someone knows roxas is a vampire.

It's really important that no human or mortal know about vampires or else. It's an absolute rule you have to follow if you're a vampire. Vampires know they can't be careless about showing there fangs, speed, strength, other skills and there ability. If humans do spot a vampire doing there skills and ability or meet one, they get there memories erased or worse kill. So its better to stay low.

"alright. I'll meet you there" sora said happily, heading to the store to get his ice cream.

Roxas nodded. Then walked ahead away from the store, to see if the stranger goes after the brunette. Hopefully not.

He tried to hear the foot steps of the stranger but stopped, almost like it didn't know what to do or who to get. Roxas didn't understand.

Then to his horror sora came out of the store, "roxas look I got you sea salt ice cream" he rushed to roxas but got yanked from behind the shirt by a stranger wearing leather clothes with chains.

Crap roxas can't due anything if he wants to reveal himself being a vampire. Sora knows that he can't show his skills so he was just struggling to get free for the strong grip.

"who the fuck are you, let go. Roxas!" he yelled.

The blonde ran to sora so he can stop the stranger. He jump on the guy who turn out to be a brunette as well with medium hair and a scar across his face. Roxas pulled his hair and bite him, things humans do. The scene made it seem like sora stole something some the stranger while roxas was just defending the boy.

"let him go" he said angrily

"stop that kid"

"make me bastard!"

The older brunette signed and grabbed roxas by his free arm and twisted it behind his back making roxas go to the ground kneeling while still holding sora at the other hand.

He hiss in pain and had no choice but to kneel but not before kicking the brunette stranger in the legs to make him fall down and had no choice but to release sora.

"run sora! RUN" roxas yelled, he couldn't move due to the stranger's grip but sora could get away.

"not without you!" he said running to him, and pulling roxas away from the stranger.

Roxas push sora back not harshly, "GO!" he yelled glaring at him. Sora had no choice but to do as he says, and started running away.

"wait kid, stop!" the older brunette said. Which sora obviously ignored to keep running.

The guy spoke to roxas, "Is that kid the son of cloud?" he let go of roxas by then. Both getting off the ground.

Roxas eyes widen. "how did you know?" he said. Who is this guy?

"I'm leon, I was a friend of cloud and his guardian"

"Your lying I never once saw you with cloud" he said glaring at the stranger.

"I wasn't always next to him since he was one of the strongest vampires so I would stay low"

"why the hell were you following us?"

"I thought that kid was cloud from afar but when I got close it wasn't but he looked like him so I assume that his son" leon said.

"yeah that's his son. And quit saying kid he has a name bastard! Its sora" he said bitterly.

Then roxas remembered sora ran off on his own. He has to find him.

"I have to find sora or someone might catch him"

"what to do mean?" leon wondered.

"Since he's a half-breed of two mix creatures there out to get him" roxas started running the direction sora went.

"I'll come along to help you find him" since leon's master is gone, then he has to protect sora since thats what cloud would have wanted. Leon never knew what happen to cloud.

He nodded, and both rush out to find him.

Sora continue running, hoping roxas was okay. He didn't want to leave him but he had no choice due to roxas's stubbornness.

Without watching where he was going he bump in to someone. Making them both fall down with sora on top.

"oww..." sora wince slightly.

He open his eyes locking gaze with aqua eyes and to his horror he notice that it was none other riku.

* * *

**Author's note!** ... Finally finished the second chapter, hope you all enjoy! And if y'all don't understand it let me know so I can't give the short plot. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. no negatives or I'll ignore them.

Now everyone is after poor sora, what will he do? And I just realize that it seems roxas and vanitas have on crush on sora! COOL... But I don't know if I still want to make this a soriku story, what about soroku or sorvan let me know what you guys think! Please give me reviews and let me know if I should continue!

I have other ideas for the next chapter! And its going to be awesome...


	3. Poisoned, Kidnapped, Wanted

Chapter 3 is done hope you all enjoy!

Sora x Riku

Slight violence and light cussing. Another new character appears. Hint he's from final fantasy and kingdom hearts haha!

OKAY FEW POINTERS SO YOU VIEWERS DON'T GET CONFUSE WITH THE STORY! SO PAY ATTENTION!

Vanitas talking in mind link with sora when using /VANITAS/

Sora talking in mind link with vanitas when using 'SORA'

.

.

.

* * *

Still locking gaze at each other Sora tried to get up from riku.

/sora quick get away from him/ vanitas shouted in his mind.

Riku smirk and gripped him by the wrist hurting him. Sora yelp in pain.

"at last I found you sora, and no sign of your blonde guardian. Even better" he rose up from the floor and started dragging sora to take him away. He knows about not revealing his skills in front of humans.

"stop please, let me go" 'vanitas what do I do?' He mind link.

/ATTACK him/ the demon hiss.

'can't too many humans besides I don't think I can do much damage to him'

He was running out of time, riku was leading him away from the busy streets to an empty dark ally. He tried to pry off his hand away from his wrist. But riku only manage to grip harder digging his nails through sora's skin.

Sora wince.

/here get my claws!. And scratch the fuck out of him/

Sora was about to ask what he meant. But notice his nails started to turn into long demon claws.

Sora smirk.

He saw his wrist that riku was gripping him from, he rose his other hand and slash his arm roughly. Leaving a huge gash cut.

"Fuck" riku let go and wince in pure pain, blood dripping off his arm. He notice that sora had demon claws in each hand till it reverted back to normal.

"I see vanitas is helping you weakling"

Since demons were stronger than vampires they can inflect pure pain on them. If vampires gets harm from demons their injuries would take a while to heal compare to their usual fast rate. Unless they get cure with potions that is.

Riku glared at the brunette in anger. Damn now he's in trouble. Sora tried to make a run for it. By making a dark portal.

"you'll pay for that bastard" riku growled, then saw what sora wanted to do.

"I was going to be gentle but you left me with no choice" since there was no one around them so riku took the opportunity to speed up to catch sora but then suddenly both were shot with tranquilizer darts.

Sora by the shoulder, and riku by the chest.

"What the?" Sora said dizzy, seeing the dart with strange fluid enter his body making him feel funny and weak. The dark portal disappears by then.

Both slowly falling down to the ground but riku since he is one of the strongest vampire has learned how to withstand such poison so he still has a little strength. He got up.

He growled, then pull out the dart in his chest and snapping it in half. It was strong poison made especially for vampires! Humans can get killed with this poison in seconds. The poison doesn't kill the vampires just weakens their immune system and skills in fast rate even have them pass out eventually, till the poison wears off.

And only a wiccan can know how to make such poison! So they can slow them down and kill their enemies faster which in this case is them. Wiccans became vampire hunters since they don't like crazy blood thirsty vampires ever since most of them kill their race, living only a few groups of them. Just because they made strong poison to subdue them.

But we killed most of them, but I've never seen this one before he thought? Riku sniffed his scent... And he smells half mortal this guy, he continue in thought.

Riku spot the vampire hunter from afar wearing a black cloak, his face couldn't be seen due to the hood. He fires more tranquilizer darts aim to riku which riku barely manage to dodge them. He can't be hit by another dart or he will have no strength left to defend himself. His wound wasn't helping either, making him in at disadvantage.

Sora saw everything around him go slow motion and seeing blurry everywhere. Whats going on he thought? He tried to get up but couldn't and only ended him back to the ground.

/sooorraa/ he heard vanitas in his mind but the voice was slow and slur. Then before he knew it everything went black, the last thing he saw was riku.

Riku then sees sora looking at him from the ground before he passes out already.

What?..He could of last longer? Why did he pass out? Riku thought. Then remembered he was a half-breed. So he's probably not feeling so well.

The vampire hunter started heading closer to them. Great just great.

Riku was about to vanish but took a glance at sora who was now unconscience, he couldn't just leave him here. Or could he?

Not my problem riku thought.

The vampire hunter was almost close to sora. Riku sign angrily, he rush to sora and pulled out the dart on his shoulder, breaking it. He grabbed him bridal style but he hiss in pain since the wound on his arm was injured badly from the brunette's earlier attack.

Riku can't vanish if he takes someone so he has to do it the old fashion way. He ran to the end of the ally and jumped high till he got on the rails. Then jumped up again till he got up on the top of the small building.

He panted, he was wasting so much energy the damn poison is starting to take more effect.

He turned around and see the vampire hunter following as well.

"damn!" Riku continue jumping building to building, roof to roof.

He landed on an abandon building, then got an idea. He made a duplicate of himself using his ability even though he was almost out of energy, he needed to get rid of the vampire hunter away from them or else.

The duplicate was not in good condition either but looking better than the original.

"go ahead, lead the vampire hunter away. Then once you lead him far away, disappear" he said coyly.

The clone nodded and rush off. While riku still holding sora enter the abandon building to hide in it till there safe and till the poison wears off. Which could take hours or a whole day!. He had covered their scent when he grabbed sora from the ally so no other vampires can find them for now.

Entering a dark room with a window boarded with wood but still allowed light to come in, he set sora down near the wall making him lean onto it. He went the window to see the vampire hunter took the bait and was heading away from them.

Riku sign in relief. He sat on the floor to lean on the wall as well, near the window so the light wouldn't hit him, watching and glaring at sora at the same time. Who was at the opposite side of him but the light was hitting him with its sun rays making him look like a beautiful angel.

The sight made riku's heart thump like the first time. Riku's glare flattens and signs but we don't know if its from out of annoyance or just tired of feeling weird inside.

"Your not the same as the others are you?!..." He said out loud knowing he won't get an answer from the unconscience brunette.

The vampire hunter followed the vampire which is the clone but that's unknown to the hunter. As the duplicate got far enough away, he stop running from the edge of the roof to look at the hunter.

He smirk, then disappear.

The hunter was confused than finally he realized he was trick! He muttered a few cussing words then left off to find his friend.

* * *

Back to roxas, he was trying to find sora following his scent. Leon was right behind. Both running wherever he headed. Leading their way into the dark ally.

"he was here!" he sniffed around then his eyes widen in horror. He was not alone.

"No. No. No it can't be! He was here too" roxas started to panick and getting angry.

"whats wrong? And who was here?" Leon said confuse.

"the crazy vampire that's after him Riku!. He got sora!." he said upset.

The blonde was sniffing around then realize there was someone else unknown as well but it wasn't a vampire or full mortal?. And to make things more worse sora's scent was gone.

Probably riku covered his scent so I wouldn't find sora he thought. But riku doesn't know that roxas still has a chance of finding sora even though his scent is gone, cause for unknown reason roxas can sense his presence. But it would take a while to find him still, he continued in thought.

"They weren't alone either"

Roxas was about to continue when the stranger in black cloak appeared and was the same scent that was from the ally.

He was about to attack him when the stranger spoke "leon I've been looking for you everywhere! and didn't I shoot you awhile ago?!" The stranger said telling roxas, surprise.

Shoot you? And the hunter got confuse with him to sora.

Roxas got pissed that this guy hurt sora and attack him with full speed. The stranger was caught off guard by the blonde's attack. He punch and clawed the guy making him slightly bleed from his face till leon pulled him off.

"calm down roxas" leon said flatly, still holding him back.

"no this guy hurt sora! He shot him! And how the hell do you know him?" he was going crazy and wanted to kill the guy out of anger.

"an old friend" he replied simply.

"yeah with a tranquilizer dart with poison, I didn't hurt him" the stranger spoke up, rubbing his cheeks to get the blood off of him.

His eyes widen at the word poison, "you're a vampire hunter" he question to the stranger.

"yes and no" roxas looked lost so the stranger continue. "I kill only vampires that are dangerous and that constantly kills humans."

"then why did you shoot the brunette, he's not even dangerous" roxas exclaimed.

"I wasn't but he used a demon ability so I assume he was dangerous since he is a demon, I thought they were long gone though" he replied.

"he's a half-breed!"

"what?"

"half-breed!" Roxas repeated. "He's half vampire, half demon"

"that brunette is named sora and he's cloud son" leon told the stranger whose name is zack.

Zack jaw dropped,"you mean our friend cloud." He took off his hood to reveal his black hair with spikes, with a long bang on the side of his face. He had dark blue eyes as well.

Leon nodded.

"sorry I didn't know" he scratched behind his neck and apologize to roxas.

"you know cloud too" roxas asked.

"yeah we were like brothers, he was a brother to me!" Zack said smiling.

"I didn't know cloud had a mortal friend?"

"I'm half human and half wiccan"

"whats Wiccan?" roxas never heard of them before ever.

"I guess you could say like a witch, we at first hated vampires but then we met cloud and was the only one that was kind to us and help us out so we change our way to only kill the dangerous vampires"

"really wow that's great otherwise you would have kill sora?! But I never heard of Wiccans before?" The blonde said confuse.

"There's not much of us left so we had to stay low and have been doing that for a long time" he replied.

Roxas nodded understanding more now then asked him what happen here at the ally.

"I saw a sliver haired boy pulling sora here, so I followed them suspiciously. Then saw sora making a black portal while the sliver one using his super speed. So I shot them with tranquilizer darts cause they both seem dangerous. The silver-haired boy look like he wanted to kill the kid before I got there. When they where poison the brunette passed out immediately while the other one was putting up a fight. Then the silver hair boy grabbed sora and took off with him. I tried to follow but they manage to trick me and I lost them" he told both to leon and roxas.

Hearing that sora was kidnapped by the likes of riku made him sick to the stomach. He kneeled to the ground and started punching and breaking it.

"Roxas you need to calm down" leon stated.

"shut the fuck up, I'm his guardian and I couldn't protect him!. This is the first time I failed him and let him get taken" he said furious but with a hint of sadness.

"We will help you get him back"

"really?"

"yes. Its cloud's son, which means he's important to him and whatever was important to cloud is important to us too. And I have a couple friends that can help us too." zack interject, leon nodded at the statement.

"besides there both on the influence of the poison, which means they have no choice but to stay put. So there off somewhere resting till they get their strength back. And who knows when that will be" he smirk.

Roxas smirk as well. "Then what are we waiting for let's go find him. Oh and the name is roxas" he told the last part to zack.

"mine's zack" and with that trio scattered to look for sora before it's too late.?!

* * *

Few hours have for past for sora and riku, who were still in the dark room of the abandon building. Riku's gash cut was still healing slowly, still painful but has learned to endure it. The poison was barely starting to wear off for riku but for sora not so good. He started to shiver and sweat from his face as if he had a fever.

Riku went to him and laid him down since sora was leaning on the wall still. Once laid down the brunette started to stirred in his sleep. Muttering painful noises.

"mnnh... ahh...rrr"

Riku began to seem worried for him without realizing it. He shook sora to wake him up.

"sora get up! wake up!"

Then slowly he flick his blues eyes open still dazed from the poison, seeing slight blur everywhere. He saw a blurry person in front of him which he mistook for roxas so he did what he would normally do to roxas which is hug him.

"roxas! your here and safe. I'm so glad! And I thought I was going to die" he was hugging riku happily which sora still didn't know it was him.

"Riku caught me, then I was shot by something that me feel weird then I can't remember anything after that, right now I see everything blurry though" he continue chanting somewhat relief, while riku remain silence enjoying sora's warmth.

/sora that's not roxas its riku/ vanitas warned.

"what?" sora said out loud.

He let go of riku and push him away from him. Making riku confuse slightly suspicious.

"oh sorry roxas just a habit" he lied nervously.

'vanitas help me find my way out! I can't see a damn thing'

/okay but follow my instructions and directions, on the count of three your going to get up and run to the door behind you/

'okay'

/1...2...3...RUN/

Sora rush out of the door quick, making riku realize that he found out he wasn't roxas. He started to chase sora now.

"SORA" riku yelled.

He was amaze that in his condition he could get away and not get hurt since he can't see... Unless someone is helping him. Which in this case it's vanitas!

/sora turn left... now go upstairs... okay now make a portal and get out of here/ he rushed the words.

Sora followed the directions perfectly, he still didn't have his strength and energy back but he has to at least try to do a portal to get away from riku.

He concentrated for sec then he sensed it appeared. YES!

As he was about to go in till riku yanked him back.

"let me fucking go. Why are you hunting me down? I never done anything to you so please" he pleaded with watery eyes. He just wanted everything to go back to normal before he met riku.

Riku's aqua eyes widen at the sight of sora close to crying. He frown for the first time which of course sora couldn't be able to see, then release him gently..

As he was about to speak till he notice sora wobbling feeling suddenly sick and extremely dizzy.

"I don't feel so goo-..." he said slurred and couldn't finish, passing out. Falling down back into the dark portal entering in without trying too.

"sora" riku shouted and went in to grabbed him, they both transported out to a far away forest.

They both fell out of the dark portal landing on tall grass. Riku manage to catch sora from falling down and was holding him on his lap, with his head on riku's shoulder and his legs at the edge.

Riku signs, what's wrong with me I never once acted like this before or even cared for anyone riku thought.

He took a glance on sora slowly observing him. Hearing him snore peacefully, like he doesn't have a care in world. So relax.

Then finally Riku stops being in denial and realizes he has fallen for sora. For his innocent and caring ways.

But everyone is looking for him to have him capture because his father ordered them too because he wants sora. The question is why? One thing is for sure riku is not handling him to sephiroth or anyone for that matter. But he can't betray him or he will get killed! Riku didn't know what to do, his pride wouldn't allow him to betray sephiroth but his heart was telling him otherwise he needed to protect sora.

It's a good thing the other vampires don't have his scent besides roxas and himself now. They only been searching for him the old fashion way by looking everywhere and around at night-time since day-time bothers them. So its better that way.

But the sun is already setting, slowly getting dark. Meaning the others will start searching for sora. And riku gets the feeling there going to be after him as well but not in a friendly matter.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, sephiroth ordered a confidential vampire meeting for the high rank vampires only and there guardians who were in human form as well if they still have them that is. Everyone was surprise my the sudden meeting but regardless had to go since it was an order.

If you were a high level vampire that meant you were a big shot since its hard to get where they are. But most of them thought they were the shit and can bully anyone just for fun especially the weak ones. Basically most of them were evil, and could careless what happens around them as longest they get what they one. Only a few were the opposite of them since they earn their way to the top, meaning they know how tormenting the others could be.

At the meeting in a huge white room, there where long chairs/seats that reach up high, the chairs scattered so they wouldn't be near each other, around forming into a circle where all the seats reach into different heights. The highest seat belong to their leader only while the others have to seat in the number they belong in. While the remaining guardians or as sephiroth calls them side kicks which offends them deeply, they were all organize forming an across line looking at their leader sephiroth in respect, inside or middle of the circle.

The Vampires aka Organization 13

1...Sephiroth

2...Riku

3...Saix

4...Aqua

5...Marluxia

6...Reno

7...Axel

8...Kairi

9...Larxene

10...Terra

11...kadaj

12...seifer

13...Xemnas

There Guardians from some of them since the other were no longer with them either due to banish, being worthless, or in most cases dead.

1...none

2...none

3...xigbar

4...none

5...vexen

6...namine

7...demyx

8...selphie

9...none

10...ventus?

11...yazoo

12...hayner

13...luxord

Sephiroth looked at everyone then notice that riku wasn't in the room.

"where's riku" he said with a hint of anger.

"he went to look for the half-breed" kairi said evilly.

His eyes widen, riku disobeyed him to get the brunette. That rose his anger, his own son betray him and he will be punished for it. Mostly because he probably wants sora too?!

"listen up fellow vampires. Get me the half-breed at all cost he poses a great threat to our kind, kill anyone that stands in your way. Any if anyone spots riku capture him and put him in the dungeon" he glares at everyone to know that he's dead serious.

"And whoever first brings me the half-breed shall be rewarded by being second in command, and bonus for whoever gets riku" he continued.

Then namine, reno's guardian was looking at their leader till she saw something that was so horrifying but she had to stay calm for her sake.

"make sure you give orders to your side kicks" he said almost mockingly.

Everyone nods even though some of the guardians were piss at the comment, reno and axel looked at each other concern. They didn't want to betray riku, that was their friend even though riku thought they were there annoying but still.

"now begone and find them" he shouted.

All of them speed out of there laughing devious. Rushing out of the mansion to find there target.

While everyone left reno and axel went somewhere else to talk privately, there guardians demyx and namine now in bat forms where sitting near their shoulders listening.

"we got to warn riku" axel said.

"or at least help him out" reno said thinking.

"but I don't understand why sephiroth would want riku in the dungeon" demxy answered.

"I don't know either, something doesn't add up if the half-breed poses a great threat why does sephiroth want us to capture him?! Why not kill him if we find him?" reno was getting confuse but he knows that something is wrong.

"yeah true it's as if he wants the half-breed for himself, Do you think...?" axel questioned.

Both red-headed twins stopped walking and realize that he does want the half-breed for himself. Hey they might have acted like idiots but there actually smarter than they lead on.

Its was quiet for a while till namine spoke shyly. "I saw something in sephiroth"

"what? what do you mean" all three said at the same time.

"I saw a vision of him" she said looking unsure if it will happen. Which she really hope it won't.

Reno then realize what she meant, namine has the ability to visualize, meaning she can see the future and the past unwillingly, and create powerful illusions.

"what did you see in him?"

Namine had a scared expression when she started to remembered.

Making the others look worried.

"he-he-hhe-" she stuttered.

"its okay namine, I bet it can't be that bad" demyx replied.

But boy was he wrong.

She took a deep breath then said it slowly still with a scared expression.

"sephiroth beats up the half-breed and... he rapes him" she finish, she was close to crying cause in her vision she saw the brunette in full tears sobbing begging for help.

All of guys jaws dropped in pure shock and horror!?.

* * *

**Author's note... **So what happens next now that the twins know the truth about sephiroth?. And will riku really protect sora or at least be able to now that everyone is after him as well? And roxas may have let sora down but nothing would stop him from getting him back?... Find out in the next chapter?!

Finally done with this chapter! and its 3:24 am now! Anyway sorry if it's a little confusing but once you understand it you'll see!

And by the way there is going to be yaoi in later on chapters but I'm still debating who to pick for sora? Riku, Roxas or vanitas? Cause they all make a good couple with him seriously.? Still love soriku the most though! But still thinking on it. Let me who you think is better for sora?

The part where I was describing the white room, is the same one the organization 13 uses to talk about missions and have their meetings in the game! Just so you'll know.

Hope y'all enjoy it, next chapter will be better! I have a lot of ideas that will make you say wow! Make sure to give reviews guys. Thank you and good night...


	4. Finding to Protect Sora

Another chapter I finish late at night. Hope you guys enjoy it. If you guys are lost of the story let me know so I can give a summary on it! I'm so into this story that I'm neglecting my other stories but its worth it. I got many ideas on this awesome story!.

Sora x riku

Read and Review please!

.

..

...

* * *

Roxas tries his best to sense sora's presence but with no luck, meaning that he's somewhere far from Radiant Garden. And he still couldn't find his scent, riku covered it up well.! He looked everywhere! Zack and leon too found no signs of the brunette.

"damn it we looked everywhere!" roxas said frustrated.

They have been searching for hours and nothing came up.

"I think its time we called for some help. Lets go" zack said smirking and rushed off.

Leon grin knowing who zack was going to ask for help. So both roxas and leon followed to keep up with zack.

All rushed to a small building that looked a little run down. Once entering the building and heading for a room that zack had a key too. Roxas notice the room looked simple and empty, with only a little furniture and a wall shelf filled with books. No one was there?. Did someone even lived there?

Zack locked the door and went near the wall shelf. He got a certain book but instead of pulling it out, he set it down across. Roxas was confuse but said nothing.

Slowly a door open between the wall, no books got knocked out though.

The blonde looked amazed! Then the trio enter inside, leading to a bigger room that had dim lights. But inside was really interesting, it looked something a witch would have in a room!? There was unknown objects everywhere, there was candle lights in the walls. A wood stand with a huge book on top of it. Next to it was a clear crystal ball that was shiny yet cloudy in it. At the edge of the room was a huge ancient black pot filled with strange purple..ish fluid that seem to glow, it was the poison substance.

There he saw other people, that are wearing the same thing as zack, a black cloak. All staring at the new comer which was the blonde.

"look he's so adorable" a black-haired girl said and did cart wheels and front flips to get to roxas. She seemed like a ninja!

"who is this kid?" a black long-haired guy with a red blindfold on his forehead said sounding irritated pointing to roxas, who was being hugged hard uncomfortably by the girl.

"calm down Vincent, this is roxas he's a guardian" zack said laughing at Vincent's tone.

"yuffie let go of him before you smothered him" leon said pulling of the ninja-like girl away from the blonde.

"but look! he looks so sweet and fluffy" she said whining.

"why is he here? Did his master die?" that pissed of roxas.

"No his master was kidnapped and we need help finding him" leon answered.

"Well I'm not helping, this isn't my business so why should I care?" Vincent was walking away since he didn't want to be part of this.

"the boy is cloud's son" zack interject. Making Vincent stop walking and turned around eyes widen.

"cloud son's is still alive but we thought he was"

"dead..." zack finish for him.

"yeah me too but no... Its turns out he's was being well protected by roxas" he said pointing to the blonde.

All the remaining half-wiccans were grateful to cloud ever since long time ago. And were in grief when they thought he was presume dead. But when they heard he had a son, they vow for cloud that they will find his son and protect him. Something cloud did for the half-wiccans. But they found no signs of him or aerith so they thought he was dead, long gone.

Both vincent and yuffie looked at each other and nodded. And call the other wiccans that were in the room to meet the new comer.

"okay everyone this is roxas!" zack said happily.

"roxas! this is zexion, xion, rinoa, tidus, and you met yuffie and Vincent already" he pointed to everyone introducing them.

"hello" zexion said plainly.

"what up" tidus said excitedly.

"nice to meet you roxas" rinoa replied politely smiling.

"hey roxas" xion said grinning.

"nice to meet every one of you guys" roxas answered.

"WOW! So where do you live? Are you really a guardian? Tell us about yourself? And how's cloud son like? And what.. ahh...mhhh" leon covered yuffie's mouth from asking other questions and so she can stop talking.

"mhh..mmhh" she was muffling sounds and whacking leon.

"sorry she tends to do that" he said.

"its alright I don't mind answering" the blonde said chuckling.

"I don't live in a certain place, we move around. Yes I'm a guardian. I don't really show much of my emotions besides my master. And he's very different compare to the other vampires, he's like his parents, has cloud's determination and strong will and aerith's kind-hearted thoughtfulness." he answered all the questions.

Yuffie whose mouth was still covered by leon nodded happily. Leon let go since she heard the blonde.

Zack and leon explained to the others what happen to sora and what the other vampires known as the organization 13 that they want to capture him and have him kill.

"so can you guys please help me find sora please before it's too late!" roxas pleaded.

All wiccans nodded making roxas smile.

"okay then let's get the poison ready and head out. Its getting dark already so we can't waste time" vincent said.

They will protect sora for cloud and they can finally kill blood sucking creeps.

All of the wiccans put the poison in the darts and onto the weapons.

Roxas watch with amazement. He can't get near the stuff since the smell of it sickens him.

Just wait sora, I'm coming for you, he thought.

* * *

Back at the mansion; axel, reno, and demyx were staring at namine shocked!.

"what did you just say?" axel said horrified.

"What the fuck! That's sick!" reno shouted disgustingly.

"sephiroth rapes the half-breed" demyx sputtered.

Namine nods, her eyes began to water.

"what happen in your vision?" axel asked, he really didn't want to know.

"there was a brunette his name is sora, he was chained in a room. Sephiroth came in and beat him brutally and did it to him over and over. Sora was begging for help and sobbing for sephiroth to stop" she cried tears falling from her face.

"shsssh its okay namine" reno petted her softly to calm her down.

She sniffle and remember something else.

"the brunette was calling out for riku"

"really?" axel said confuse.

"hey remembered when sephiroth asked where's riku, then that bitch kairi said looking for the half-breed. Do you think he is friends with him?" reno asked.

"Damn if they are then he must be a cool kid" axel laughed since he knows how riku can be.

"Axel now is not the time to be funny! We gotta find riku and the half-breed fast" he yelled.

Axel got serious and agree and both rush off to find riku and warn him.

* * *

Riku was watching sora sleep peacefully and was hearing him mutter weird words.

"yummy sea salt! hot coco"

Slowly sora's blue eyes flickered open. He finally could see clear and saw that he was on riku's lap.

His eyes widen and jumped off of him. But before he could run off again riku grabbed him.

"wait.. don't run. I won't hurt you" riku said honestly.

Sora didn't believe him and tried to struggle from the grip. "you're lying bastard! You almost killed roxas and me. Let go" he said angrily.

"look I'm sorry about that, but you have to hear me out"

"hear out what that you want me dead!"

"No not anymore! I just want to be your friend" he said letting go of sora.

Sora saw that riku was being serious and sat down across him.

"okay I believe you" he said smiling.

Riku looked at him dumbfounded. "you believed me that easily? What if I was lying"

Sora shook his head.

"your eyes show honesty and in a way I can sense that your being honest" he replied innocently.

Riku smiled, this brunette was so naïve.

"anyway every high rank vampires are looking for you to be capture"

"why? I thought it was only you"

"No. Its turns out my father is also after you"

Sora looked confuse.

"who is your father?"

"Sephiroth"

The brunette gasped in pure shock. "he's your father?"

"yes. Why you know him?" riku asked.

"yes he tried to kill me at young age and murder my father" he said in a panicked tone.

"What?!"

"yes! And now he's after me! I'm dead. No one can protect me now" he said on the verge of crying.

"calm down sora, and explain to me cause I'm confuse." the silver-haired vampire said.

So sora told him about his family and about his past. And that now he has roxas, he didn't mention about his parent's still being alive since he can't fully trust riku.

"So your mother is aerith!"

Sora nodded happily.

Then everything to riku clicked. The substation his father was talking about is...sora! If he doesn't have aerith he will get sora instead since he will remind sephiroth of her. His father obsession with her.

Oh no. That means he will...

Riku looked at sora horrified. No he won't let that happen no matter what. He put his hands on sora's shoulders.

"Sora I'll protect you okay from him or any other vampires okay" he said sternly looking at his blue innocent eyes.

The brunette was happy hearing riku say that.

Sora randomly hugged riku and thanked him, while riku gladly returned the hug enjoying the warmth.

But unknown to them they were being watch afar by a certain red-haired girl and her guardian.

"found them...haha" she laughs evilly, her eyes glowing red.

* * *

**Author's note**... Sorry if this chapter is short, I couldn't keep up typing at night and wanted to summit something already for my viewers. Next one will be longer okay.

So tell me what you guys think! And any ideas you guys want to share?

Oh and before I forget I might make few changes in my early chapters due to correcting mistakes and making changes about the story but don't worry it's still the same but if you want reread them anyway go for it!.

Read and review please! Hope y'all enjoyed! Till next time!


	5. Attracting but Deadly Like Vanitas

Hope you readers/viewers enjoy this chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Sora x Riku... (still debating)

.

.

.

Remember the mind linked!

/VANITAS/

'SORA'

.

*Sorry if I misspell or made a confusion on something of the story but I go back and reread the chapter so I can fix it! If you guys want to reread go for it as well.

* * *

Now that sora and riku have become friends they can go back to find roxas. They were still in the forest so in the meantime sora went to hunt for animal's blood since he was getting really hungry. And had to regain his whole energy since the poison weaken his immune system. The poison had worn off for both of them but sora still felt sick so he tried not to overdo much.

Sora spot a deer eating grass and took the opportunity to catch and drank half of its blood. He didn't like to kill animals since they are harmless.

Riku looked in disgust.

"how can you drink that?" he said making a sourly face.

"it's not that bad, it's actually good. Want to try it?" the brunette said chuckling.

"NO!"

"agh come on, at least just a lil taste" he said innocently.

Riku signs, he couldn't denied this kid. He went to the deer that was being held by sora. He stuck out his fangs and took a bite in the deer's neck and suck just a tiny bit of blood before pulling away.

He looked at the deer then sora, then the deer then sora again. Back and fourth, thinking.

"its plain and dull" he said flatly, the taste was so bland to him.

Sora laughs, "that's just cause it was your first time drinking this kind of blood but it's good".

Riku rolled his aqua eyes, smiling.

"let's go find roxas now! He must be worried sick" he let go of the deer who ran away from them.

For some reason riku was getting irritated when sora would mention roxas. It was as if riku was getting jealous but he himself didn't realize it yet.

Riku was about to speak up but was interrupted by a evil laugh that he knows who it belonged too, a certain red-head girl. Both turn around to see kairi and another person approaching them.

"well..If it isn't riku and this must be the pest" she said eyeing sora.

"kairi" riku hiss.

"now riku is that any way to talk to a beautiful girl" she said and called her guardian selphie.

"selphie fetch me the half-breed" she ordered to her.

She speed up only to be stopped by riku. Who grabbed her by the arm and threw her to a tree, breaking it. Kairi eyes widen then glared at riku.

"have you forgotten that he's our enemy! Why are you protecting him?" she shouted to the silver-haired vampire.

"none of your fucking business!"

Sora observed kairi and she was beautiful too bad her attitude ruins it. Kairi was pissed but she didn't want to hurt riku or capture him. She just wanted to get rid of the pest since riku has been after him, making her angry.

She rose her hands in the air, moving them in circulations back and forth. She smirked. Sora was wondering what kairi was doing then notice a bunch of flowers growing from the ground. Appearing everywhere around them.

What?

Riku knew what she was doing, her ability. She has the ability to attract but deadly... Her flowers can release pheromones to attracted anyone she wishes and also release poison from the pollens making hallucinations.

Weird pollen started blowing in the air looking color pinkish. Riku knows its the attracted pollen, it doesn't affect him since he knows that's how kairi gets her prey and cause he feels nothing for her.

But he notice sora acted strange, the scent of the flowers made him follow closer to kairi as if he isn't in control.

Riku eyes widen, he got attracted to kairi!

"sora snap out of it" he shouted, which he ignored.

"that's right come closer sora" kairi said smirking

"oh fuck that" he tackle sora to the ground and shook him so many times. But it didn't work he was completely mesmerized by kairi cause of the flower's scent.

"kairi is so beautiful" the brunette said.

He push riku off of him and sped up to kairi, appearing in front of her.

"SORA" riku shouted.

He tried to rush to him only to get attack by kairi's guardian selphie. She is trying to hold of riku till her master can finish off sora.

Kairi touch sora's cheek caressing lightly then scratch his cheek, which the brunette didn't seem bother by it. Riku saw the whole thing and it pissed him off, he use his ability to make a clone of himself.

"I was supposed to take you to sephiroth but why bother since I can kill you myself. I wondered how your blood taste like?" she said curious, revealing her fangs getting close to his neck.

The clone grabbed selphie by the neck harshly, while riku easily impaled his arm through her body out of anger. Selphie cough then limp down, her body started turning to ashes. Blowing always with the wind.

Kairi stop from almost biting the brunette when she smelled selphie's dead ashes in the air. She looked at riku furiously.

"you bastard!" she hissed.

Then she went straight to riku attacking him but he had his clone helping so she was in disadvantage. Until she got an idea.

"Sora protect me from riku's attacks" she ordered, riku wouldn't hurt sora.

As the clone was about to punch kairi, sora appeared and blocked it. Kairi smirked and got a good hit on the double by kicking him in the stomach, crashing to a tree. Riku quickly rise and tried to attack kairi only for sora to block the attack.

That bitch she's using him as a shield to protect herself, riku thought. I can't hurt him so what do I do?.

He made another clone, now there's three riku's. Riku can't make too many clones otherwise his energy and strength will drained quick. So he has a limit.

He gave the signal to the other clones to grab sora and hold him down long enough for riku to finish off kairi. As the clones did as they were told and got a hold of sora who putting up a struggle and trying to free himself to save kairi.

Riku now has a chance to defeat kairi without any distractions. He went at her and both were putting up a fight. Kairi manage to grab riku by the throat and crash him to the ground. Riku then punched her aggressively in the face sending her back crashing to the grass and dirt.

She knew that won't win against riku, he's one of the strongest. Riku walks closer to her having an emotionless expression.

Time to try out the poison on him, kairi thought.

She raises her hands and makes the same movement she did earlier except this time its in reverse. The flowers again release its pollen except the this time the color was red looking.

Riku knew it was the poison pollen this time. He needed to get away from it and fast. But too late he caught the scent in the air, it went through his lungs which was going to affect his mind soon.

He started to feel dizzy and everything was spinning around him. He was seeing three kairi's in front of him. The hallucinations are starting to kick in already. He was seeing his past and it was not pleasant at all.

Kairi was watching riku blocking and defending himself from something but what? He seem so terrified that he was shouting at something that he was probably seeing from the hallucination.

"get the fuck away from me" he shouted from the state he was in.

Kairi was enjoying the show but she wanted to finish off sora more than anything, he was still being hold by the clones. She started heading to him.

While riku was hallucinating seeing himself young getting abused by his father sephiroth. He was trained harshly and would be abused by him for being weak when he was young. That's one of the reasons why he hated sephiroth.

Sora was still under kairi's spell, he was trying to break away from the clones to get free to protect kairi but to no avail. Then the clones started to disappear since riku couldn't concentrate on them since he was having on hallucinations. But vanitas was starting to interfere so he can snap sora out of it.

/sora!/ he yelled in mind linked.

The brunette ignored him, which that pissed off vanitas. He hated being ignored especially by sora.

/snap the fuck out of it! That bitch is coming closer!/ but again was ignored.

Vanitas was thinking that the attracted pollen was strong stuff but it wouldn't affect him at all. He saw kairi getting close, he needs to protect the brunette!

He summon himself willingly since sora was not exactly in his right mind.

Kairi's eyes widen when she saw the pest turn to the demon. She never seen a demon before, and let's just say kairi likes this guy now. She found someone better than riku to like, too bad she has to get rid of the demon. Oh well!

"so you're the demon how interesting" she smirk, checking him out. Which was somewhat disturbing.

"You bitch! You mess with the wrong person" he said flatly, his golden eyes glowing.

"you know it doesn't have to be like that" she said it in a flirting matter.

Vanitas was disgusted and somewhat dumbfounded that this crazy vampire girl just told him that.

"sorry but I don't find girls that try to kill my other self attractive" he popped his knuckles.

Kairi was furious with the remark but she didn't want to fight him since she will not stand a chance against a demon.

If she retreats she may not have the opportunity to kill the half-breed again but if she stays she might get killed. So she has no choice but to leave, she vanished before the demon could get a chance to attack her. Vanitas could careless if she leaves as longest she's not here anymore but he did wanted to kill her. Oh well maybe next time.

He turns around to see riku who is still hallucinating. He rolls his golden eyes and goes to him to knock some sense to him. As much as he wants to hurt riku for what happen the first time, he won't since he saved sora and they became friends. So he was spared much to vanitas disappointment. He dislikes the silver-haired vampire ever since there first encountered, holding a grudge on him for hurting sora,

He grabs the silver-haired vampire by the throat who was struggling and hissing, then flicks his forehead. Riku immediately passes out.

Now time to check on sora, he thought.

He sat down on the grass, but there were damn flowers everywhere which irritated him. So he ripped them to shreds. He started to think entering his and sora's mind, he ended up in the island where he lived. Looking around he spotted sora on the sand unconscious, walking up to him.

Kneeling down so he was next him. Lightly he slap his face so sora can wake up. He didn't want to flick his forehead since he will wake up in reality, vanitas wanted to talk to him in there mind.

"get up sora"

"mmhh..mnn" the brunette murmured.

A couple of light slaps later, nope still nothing.

He looks so peaceful, vanitas thought. He was caressing sora's cheek and to his surprise sora nuzzled the warmth without realizing it. Making vanitas pulled away from the sudden reaction.

"I'll protect you sora, if that cocky guardian can't" he said out loud knowing the other won't hear.

Sora now has three protectors being roxas, riku and vanitas.

The demon flicked sora's forehead, automatically waking him up to real life. Sora quickly got up and looked around, seeing flowers and some that were shredded. He spotted riku on the ground passed out.

The brunette didn't remember much except now that he's free from kairi's attracted pollen. The scent still lingered in the air but no longer affecting him.

Sora signs, he can't believe he was mesmerized by kairi. He went over to riku to wake him up as well so they can get away from here.

"riku... riku" he saw his eye's flick open but were glowing red and seem dull, like he was angry or threaten. He grabs sora by the throat clawing his neck with his nails. Sora wince in slight pain and got scared.

He never seen riku like this, in fact he never seen eyes like that from other vampires before, this was pure rage. Sora was completely frighten.

"riku stop you're hurting me" he said hoarsely running out of breath.

But riku was not himself like something in him has snapped, his eyes showed no emotions and coldness as if he was heartless. He didn't seem to know what he was doing to sora.

"what happen to protecting me? I trusted you!" he shouted struggling, tears springing out his cheeks. Sora was beginning to trust riku but this riku in front of him was different, like he was someone else. And that was scaring sora.

Finally the silver-haired vampire eyes return to normal aqua eyes and let go sora without realizing. He blinked couple of times and shook his head, finally returning to his senses. Sora was so frightened that he began to crawl away, he wanted to get away.

Riku notices.

"sora what's wrong?"

The brunette ignored him. He got up and made a dash get-away using his vampire speed. With riku following behind.

"stop!" he yelled, with again no respond.

Sora try to lose him by getting on the high trees, but riku was catching up too him.

"get away from me" he finally spoke something, still skipping through trees fast.

"what did I do?" riku said concerned.

"you don't remember bastard! Well let me refresh your memory. You clawed my neck and almost crushed it" he said upset with a hint of sadness.

Riku's eyes widen, "I don't know what you're talking about" he said honestly. He had no idea what sora was talking about. Did he really do that to him? Even after he said he will protect him?

"LIAR! And you seemed completely different as if you were lifeless with no soul, completely HEARTLESS!" He seemed terrified remembering the dull red eye's riku had before.

Now the vampire knows what sora is talking about. You see there would be times that riku suddenly changes but to dark scary person with no emotions. He didn't know why he did that but he knew it had something to do with remembering the past. So he never thought of it, more like trying to forget about it. But that bitch kairi made him remember and see his past because of the hallucinations. Causing the heartless in him to come out.

"leave me the fuck alone! I'll find roxas on my own, he will protect me more than you" he screamed, saying the last part seriously.

That made riku's eyebrow twitch in anger, first by mentioning roxas then saying the last part. But he didn't know it was because of jealousy.

Sora needed vanitas so he tried to think positive and not be scared. So he tried thinking about the time he and roxas have gotten in trouble or the times they would do something silly. Making sora giggled and happy, shoving the fear in the back of his mind.

/About time!/ he heard vanitas yelled. He knows vanitas gets irritated when he is scared.

'help me get out of here! Away from him please' sora pleaded.

Vanitas didn't bother to say anything and took over, being summon. Riku saw sora transforming to the demon vanitas. Great.

As soon as the transformation was finish, he stopped running and turned around seeing riku who also has stopped. Not wanting to get closer to him.

"You asshole I should have killed you before! You lay on hand on sora and for that your going to pay" he hissed glaring at riku.

"look it's not what you think, that wasn't me! I would never hurt him" the vampire tried to explain.

"spare me the details, all I know is that you hurt my other self"

Sora was hearing and seeing everything what was going on, almost what vanitas does. He didn't want riku to get hurt, maybe he was bi-polar or something.

'don't to anything vanitas, just leave from there' he mind linked.

Riku knows sora can hear him since he remembers sora mind linked with him in there first encounter when he turn to vanitas. When he tried to warn him to get away from the demon. So riku started talking out loud for the brunette to hear.

"Sora I'm sorry but you have to believe me I wouldn't hurt!"

The demon sneered and was about to mock riku but got stopped listening to sora.

"then why did you hurt him?" vanitas ask for sora.

"I thought you were sephiroth" he answer completely honest and somewhat stuttered the name. He didn't want to lie, at least not to sora.

Sora and Vanitas were both dumbfounded by the answer. Why would riku hurt his father?

'vanitas can you revert back, I need to talk to riku'

/okay/ vanitas would have said no but what riku said got him curious. So he will stay back and listen.

He started to change back to sora, losing the claws and black hair. Sora was not afraid anymore because he saw the look riku had when he mention his father, he looked terrified. But why?

* * *

Reno and axel went to the forest looking for riku but found no signs of him. Demyx and namine were flying up high in the air to see if they can catch any sightings.

They heard someone coming their way and they knew who it was...kairi. She looked like someone beat the shit out of her but neither of the red-headed twins will say it to her face unless they want to feel her wrath. But that never stopped them for teasing or mocking her before.

She stopped when she saw who it was, "what are you guys doing standing around for?" she said annoyed.

Axel rolled his eyes but said nothing but continue walking the direction kairi came from. Reno following as well, smirking.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. The half-breed turn to a demon so he's powerful at that stage" she glared at the twins.

"Well thanks for your concern kairi but we can handle what you can't" reno replied. Axel nodding grinning.

The red-haired girl scoff then left off but not before saying, "whatever you both were useless anyway, I need to report this to sephiroth. That the pest has help and that riku betrayed us for him."

They watch kairi leaving from their sight.

"so it's true riku and the half-breed are friends" axel said disbelief. Now he really wants to meet the half-breed!

"yeah and there at that direction so let's hurry. We have to get there before kairi reports everything to sephiroth" reno told his twin who agreed. Both speed to the direction, with their guardians flying behind him.

They are almost there to finally seeing riku and the half-breed and warning them about what they found out. The twins know they will be in serious trouble for betraying there leader for helping riku but its been awhile since they done something crazy. So why the fuck not, it will be fun!

* * *

Kairi arrived at the mansion panting out of breath, her wounds have healed already but she still looked like shit. Her hair messy and frenzy, her clothes were torn in different places, and she smelled like dead ashes from her guardian.

She went to find there leader. She enter in his room which was completely dark without knocking which anger sephiroth.

"who dares disturb me?" he said glaring with red vampire eyes that were easily spotted since the room was in total darkness.

"WELL" he hissed.

Finally kairi spoke, "I bring news sir... I spotted riku and the half-breed" she said sternly.

This caught his attention so he calm down a little. Waiting for kairi to continue on.

"the demon is really strong, my ability was useless against him. And RIKU BETRAYED US" the last part is said loud and clear.

Sephiroth's eyes widen in true anger.

"What? Explain?" he said pissed.

"he protected the half-breed like it was his friend"

Sephiroth yelled at kairi and told her to get out so he can think of a plan to get sora since he is too powerful to catch and since riku is helping him it's a harder challenge. But was sephiroth worried, no because he knows how everything will turn out. Afterall he has played this game before, but the only difference between then and now is that he will get his prize this time.

He laughed evilly.

"Just watch, that half-breed will be mine soon and no one will get in my way, not even you riku" he said talking to himself, vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note...**..Finished this chapter finally! Sorry I didn't put roxas was debating some ideas! Hope you guys like this chapter! Find out what happen to riku that made him a heartless in the inside! And Axel and Reno will help riku right? And what is sephiroth planning now! Find out in the next chapter.

Believe me it will get in the later on chapters... I'll give a hint, there is going to be a lot of battles between the vampires and half-wiccans... That's all I'm saying for now till next time..

Read and review please! I need to get motivated cause I'm getting lazy so motivated me readers and viewers.

I know there's no yaoi but soon there will be just be patience, I have the whole story in my mind how it will turn out kinda but I want to do more stuff to it so any ideas readers if so let me know!..

Also I don't know who should I put sora with! It's hard to choose help me out, I'm lost! LOVE RIKU! with sora but roxas seems more better in the story then there's vanitas! Ahh so hard soriku! soroku!sorvan!...

And if any confusions or you just don't get it let me know so I can give you quick summary of what is going on!

SORA X RIKU... THE BEST!

I'm so caught up with this story that I'm neglecting my other ones but it's worth it! First long ongoing fanfic.. I try to continue on the others but end up back to typing this story hah. Well I guess for right now I'll put pause on my other stories so I can get further in this one.. I wonder... when I'm done with this one, should I do another one or nah.. Hmm tough question. I would have to think of a better ideas for another story like this one.


	6. Jealousy Gets the Best of Us

Finally done with this chapter but I got good ideas but got helped on some so thanks! S.G

Sora x ? (yeah I'm confuse myself I don't know who to choose who to pair up sora with. Someone help me out!)

READ AND REVIEW!

.

.

.

REMEMBER!

/VANITAS/ mind linked

'SORA' mind linked

* * *

There was a full moon at nighttime, with clouds going over it. Making moonlight look just about right. It was a little breezy too. The perfect night to go hunting for vampires and to search for sora.

Sora and riku were still in the forest on a high tree but decided to jump back to the ground. Sora wanted to know why riku mention sephiroth? And why he looked so terrified? Well he was about to find out.

Its silence since neither didn't how to start the conversation. Till sora try to break the ice.

"riku you can trust me" sora spoke softly, trying to assure the other that he can be trusted.

Riku knew he could trust sora, but he had never spoken to anyone about this so it slightly made him a little uncertain. But talking with sora will make it comfortable.

He signs in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"well for starters why did you look so terrified when you said sephiroth?"

The vampire took a deep breath before explaining, "My father wasn't exactly sane, he was always aggressive and wanted things to go his own way. He hardly showed emotions and was cruel even to me. When I was young I was harshly trained by him. He would practically almost kill me, he would often say that I was weak and useless to him" his tone was started to show raw anger. "He force me to be like him to show nothing and be one of the strongest, he never cared for me. He would just ordered me around like a servant, he won't hesitate to kill me if he wants too." he said bitterly with so much hatred. He was starting remembered.

_ Flashback..._

_Young Riku was lying on the ground panting and bleeding from the massive cuts he received. He tried to get up but only tumbled back down, weak._

_"GET UP!" sephiroth growled. When riku couldn't do it sephiroth kicked him in the stomach harshly. Taking riku's breath away._

_"GET UP NOW!" he repeated furiously._

_Riku tried to get up again but wince in pain. Blood was dripping from the floor from his cuts he had on his face, arms, and stomach. He was badly bruised, his injuries will at least take a couple of hours to heal completely since there from a vampire and the strongest one._

_Sephiroth saw that him stood up he quickly did damage to his ribs, giving a rough sucker punch. Riku heard one of his ribs crack meaning it was either fracture or broken. It will heal later on but that doesn't mean he won't feel the pain._

_"ahhhh" riku hissed in pure pain and fell to the floor. Blood spattering slightly to the ground as he cough it up._

_This was too much for riku. He couldn't handle anymore, at this rate he will die if his father goes on._

_"your weak riku, you have to be strong like me. If not your death will be soon" he said cold heartedly. Then simply left not even to bother looking at riku since it disgusted the sight he was in._

_Riku hated his father, he started to trained more intensely and would be cold to others. He killed other vampires that were weak and useless just to prove to sephiroth he was getting stronger._

_But he would still be trained by his father which would always be tortured and cruel till sephiroth decides when riku is ready and strong enough. And it took a long time, making riku different physically and mentally..._

_End of flashback..._

As sora listen to riku, his eyes widen at what he was hearing, how could sephiroth treat riku like that?. He had a harsh and abused childhood and his past was nothing but bitter memories that he wanted to forget.

The brunette was speechless.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said sadly with watery eyes. No wonder riku acted like a heartless before, it left a scarring in him.

"It doesn't matter now, one day I'll beat him. I'm going to surpass him" he said seriously slightly grinning since he didn't want to see the brunette with a sad expression.

"I'm sure you will riku!" sora said giving a cheeky smile.

Now that riku explained to sora about his past it feels like a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Talking to the brunette made him feel at ease.

Then both suddenly sensed someone coming at them, sora was ready to get out the forest but riku tells him to wait. He knows this scent.

"oh no" he groan. Making sora confuse.

Suddenly reno and axel appeared, with their bat guardians demyx and namine on their shoulders. Great what do they want to get me or sora, he thought. Either way they don't stand a chance against me.

The silver-haired vampire was already preparing to fight but stopped when axel chuckled.

"yo calm down riku were not here to fight man!?" but that didn't mean riku believed him.

"so this is the half breed?" reno said looking at the brunette.

Sora was looking at the twins dumbfounded, he didn't if he should answer. So he nodded to reno.

Riku knows that reno and axel won't hurt sora unless they want a good beating.

"Sora this is reno and axel, guys sora" he said half heartedly introducing each other. Sora smiled knowing that these guys won't do anything bad.

"hi guys" he said giving his goofy smile.

Both red-headed twins just looked at him before they started hugging and smothering the poor boy.

"AWE! This kid is so adorable!" axel exclaimed.

"He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly" reno said cheerful.

"guys I wouldn't do that if I were you" riku said warningly and was getting irritated that they were touching sora. He knows that vanitas has been overprotective of sora, since he hurt the brunette awhile go. Its going to be a little rough to get near him without the demon interfering. It's as if he gets jealous of sora being touch by others.

The guys were confused what riku meant then notice sora's eye change to demon like, gold eyes. Vanitas! They both automatically back off away from him making sora wondered.

"what wrong guys?" he questioned, but happy that he was free to breathe again.

"your eyes turn gold!" they both said surprise and slightly spook.

"REALLY? Oh it's just vanitas seeing what's going on and probably thinking who are you guys?" sora said amazed that vanitas was seeing and explained to the others but seemed lost.

"who's vanitas?"

"he's my demon, I guess you can say other personality or protector" he answered.

"whoa!" both red-headed twins sounded amazed and interesting.

"yeah he's really nice but he doesn't like strangers much" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"well soon he's going to like us" reno said grinning.

/highly doubt that/ vanitas mind linked annoyed. Sora had to bit his lip to maintain his laughter of what the demon said.

They were going to ask another question till riku rudely interrupted. "What are you guys here?"

The twins remembered and then got serious suddenly. They need to tell riku what's going on and what namine saw but they didn't want the brunette to hear since it will traumatized the poor kid. Then both got an idea.

"namine!" reno called out.

"demyx!" axel called as well.

Both guardians turn to humans since they were in bat forms. And wondered what there masters were going to do.

Each grabbed their guardians and introduce them to sora.

"Look sora this is namine, she is very nice" reno said happily.

"and this demyx, he is crazy fun" axel grinned.

"you guys should get along well and get to know each other"

Sora happily introduce himself and started talking to the other guardians. This distracted him from the other vampires who started talking.

"Well?" riku said impatiently.

"your father wants you captured and thrown in the dungeon" riku suspected that his father was angry but not to that extreme.

"I figured and he wants sora, am I right?" he said with a tone. He knows that he wants a replacement for aerith and the brunette is the closest he can get.

The twins nodded and didn't want to say what's going to happen to sora or at least they hope it won't.

"Riku there's something you should know" reno just couldn't bring himself to say it. "my guardian namine has the ability to visualize meaning that she can see visions from the past and future unwillingly... And she saw something horrifying" he explained sadly.

This caught riku's attention knowing his guardian's ability and how reno said it sounded horrible.

"What did she see?"

Both red-headed twins were silence till it was axel's turn to speak.

He looked straight at riku with a serious expression that didn't suit axel at all. "Sephiroth beats sora brutally and..." he felt disgusted saying it.

"and?"

"rapes him" he finally said pissed but not at riku but at sephiroth for doing such a thing.

Riku's eyes widen so its true then he was right about his father using sora as a substitution. But to actually hear it that will happen made him sick to the stomach and angry.

He looks at sora to see him chatting happily with the others and smiling.

"it's going to happen for sure and I can't prevent it at all" he looked at reno hoping that there's a way out of it.

"well it's not 100% sure riku. You can prevent it if you protect him" he replied honestly. What you do now can change the future so riku can prevent it? But how?

"how guys! If my father's is the leader and strongest vampire alive" riku shouted by this point pissed. Drawing the attention of sora and the guardians.

"look man, we just wanted to let you know that were on your side and we will help you out" axel said determined. And reno nodded in agreement.

For once in his life riku was truly grateful that there were some people he could actually count on now, and was slightly angry of himself for being cruel and annoyed by the red-headed twins.

He smirks which makes reno and axel nervous. "thanks guys" he replied which shock the twins but neither less smile back.

Sora went back to riku and asked "what were you guys talking about?" he said innocently.

"nothing much" riku lied he didn't want to say anything.

Both red-haired twins looked in awe and smothered the brunette again. Making riku pissed.

"this kid is awesome riku!" reno laughed.

"yeah were did you find him?" axel questioned.

Sora can practically here vanitas in their mind linked. /there pissing me off!/ he hissed annoyed that there all over the brunette.

'there not that bad there actually nice and funny' he giggled.

Riku yanked the guys of sora and gave them a death glared that read don't touch him or else. But the twins didn't listen and tease riku by grabbing sora by the shoulders.

The silver-haired vampire was about to yelled at them but stopped when he saw sora's eyes changing again. He smirked.

While twins were messing around with riku they didn't notice that sora was becoming vanitas. Till reno was flipped to the ground being kept down by sora's leg while axel was arm locked and kneeled to the ground.

Both were completely surprise. What just happened? "Sora what the heck man we were just playing around!" axel said hoarsely out of air.

"No need for violence!" reno said. Both looked up at sora only to see his features change. Black hair, demon eyes, long claws, and sharp fangs.

"What the fuck?" both said and struggle to get out.

Vanitas was annoyed with these guys so he let them go. Who quickly rushed behind riku. "Who's that?"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"this is vanitas, sora's demon" he said simply. Making reno and axel eyes widen.

"really wow this guy looks psycho!"

"watch your mouth vampire! I don't like any of you getting near sora or even touching him" he hissed to axel and the last part was for everyone to hear. Even sora's voice change, this one was creepier.

"vanitas relax they didn't mean to get close to sora" riku said for them. Its as if vanitas was jealous as well or was affections to the brunette.

"well actually..." reno was about to see but stopped when the demon glared with his gold eyes that glowed with anger.

'vanitas be nice these guys are on our side so be good and introduce yourself' sora mind linked kindly.

"fine!" he growled out loud making the others confuse of who he was talking too. Riku knew though.

"I'm vanitas! I know who you guys are already." he didn't bother saying anything else since he didn't know what else to say. He barely talks to roxas and they just bicker and argue.

"Damn were famous if this guy knows us" axel teased.

That demon's eyebrow arched in slight anger mix with annoyance.

He was going to yell then smelled a familiar scent. Roxas! Demon senses are way better than vampire's senses. Finally! He preferred the blonde over riku. But as to protect sora he prefers himself.

/Its roxas!/

'what really!? Let me turn back, let me turn back' he said happily.

Vanitas did as he was told. And sora reverted back, making the others wondered why?.

Sora tried to smell but couldn't detect roxas.

'Which way?'

/to the left side/

And sora immediately speed up leaving the others behind. He was worried that the blonde was hurt or was worried for the brunette. Riku and the twins followed sora wondering where he was going.

He then could smell his scent and was overjoyed. Finally he spotted roxas and tackled him down.

"ROXAS" sora said happily hugging him. Finally united with roxas again.

Roxas was surprise that he was tackled down to the ground thinking it was the enemy but was happy that it was sora and he was okay!. "SORA!" the blonde hugged him back crazy.

He has looked for his master everywhere, he separated from the other wiccans since he wanted look in the places he thought sora would have been. And he was right.

Riku was hiding in the high trees with reno and axel. Watching everything from above. Roxas was so overjoyed that he didn't notice that there were others near them.

Why doesn't vanitas say anything to roxas? He thought annoyed. Its like only the blonde can touch the brunette and it made riku's blood boiled.

Sora then took a good look at roxas and noticed he was very paled and looked like he was starving himself. He seemed very weak.

"what's wrong roxas? Have you eaten anything?" the brunette said concerned. Roxas shook his head and hugged sora back.

"WHY?" he pleaded.

"I needed to find you and protect you, I needed to know you were safe" he said seriously. Sora was touched, roxas was thinking of him first than rather himself.

Sora felt guilty he should have went to find roxas back as soon as possible. Like he did.

"roxas drink my blood" the brunette said sternly and revealing his neck to roxas.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No way!"

"Do it! Your thirsty and need energy, I drink animal blood remember so in a way you are drinking it, so please do it" he pleaded. The blonde didn't want to hurt his master but with him pleading to be in good health.

"alright" he reluctantly agreed.

Sora smiled, he didn't mind giving blood to roxas at all. He knows the blonde would have done it for him. He knows roxas didn't want to do it because he might hurt him but nothing sora can't handle.

Roxas showed his fangs, sticking out. And bit his neck gently so he wouldn't hurt him, sora shivered in the touch. He put his arms behind sora's neck to get a good grip. He was drinking sora's blood which tasted good to him. Sora wince a little.

His paled skin started to show color and was getting his strength back.

Riku and the red-headed twins eyes widen of what they were seeing. The guardian was drinking the brunette's blood. That was riku's last straw.

"hey this is kinda hot, its like twincest" axel said enjoying the show, he noticed the blonde sort of looks like sora. Are they twins?

"wow! Wish I could joined" reno said laughing. There guardians just shook their heads thinking there master's are idiots.

"That's it" he was furious and went down to were the blonde was. With axel and reno behind.

Roxas finish drinking blood he didn't get too much since he didn't want sora to be hungry or with no energy. He thanked his master, then suddenly he was yanked off harshly by riku.

"ITS YOU!" he yelled. And broke free from his grip.

"Get away from him" riku said venomously. He got extremely jealous of roxas.

Roxas snorted and picked up sora from the ground. "I have so much to tell you sora" he said ignoring the silver-haired vampire.

That pissed of riku and punched roxas at his face sending him back to the ground. Roxas let his guard down for moment. Damn it. Sora was mad that riku did that and went to roxas checking if he was okay.

"ROXAS, you okay" he shouted, touching roxas bruised cheek. He nodded but he didn't have his full strength back so he was at disadvantage. Sora turned and glared at riku. "What the fuck riku?" he yelled slightly furious.

Riku didn't say anything but was glaring at roxas.

The blonde tried to get up and whisper to sora in the ear so the others wouldn't hear, "make the portal, so we can get out of here."

Sora nodded, he didn't hesitate because he didn't want riku to hurt roxas anymore. He doesn't know why he hates him, he didn't do anything wrong? Sora was too dense to notice. But roxas might have a hunch as too why...but that didn't mean that he will let riku get near sora. Hell no. He will not let him near him! Wow even roxas sounds jealous.

The red-headed twins stood in silence watching riku punch the blonde. Why did he do that? It's as if he was jealous or angry? They were going to ask riku questions to get straight answers cause they got curious.

Sora made a portal quick and once he did he grabbed roxas and pulled him in with him. He rather be with roxas than riku since he knew roxas his whole life.

"NO SORA" he heard riku yelled but didn't listen and went in. He rushed to stopped sora but too late, the black portal has already vanished.

Now that sora separated from riku, how will he protect him from sephiroth and organization. He needs to protect sora, he didn't want namine's vision coming true.

"Riku why did punch the blonde?" reno asked.

"it's no wonder sora left, you hurt his loved one" axel thought they were twins or brothers but boy was he wrong.

Riku looked at them but didn't responded. But what axel said hit a nerve.

"there not related, that his guardian and protector" he hissed. Making the others confused.

"Then why did you punch him?" reno repeated.

"because I was jealous of him okay!" he shouted, huffing a little.

"WHAT? Why?"

"..."

"WHY?" both repeated coyly.

"because I love sora..."

The twins for once were speechless.

* * *

**Author's note...**Another chapter done, finally. Now that sora and roxas are united againg and separated from riku what will happen next? And now riku admits to reno and axel that he love sora? What will the twins think? And riku, roxas, and vanitas seemed to be jealous of each other, while sora is not aware of it.

Still don't know who to choose on the paring so let know who you want sora to be paired up with! Hope y'all enjoyed the story!

READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what y'all think!


	7. Wondering About the Pastime

Finally done with chapter 7! Thought I wouldn't get to it but I did! Hope y'all enjoy it!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

sora x riku (yup there the main paring after all)!

.

..

...

REMEMBER THE MIND LINKED!

'SORA'

/VANITAS/

.

*P.S. make sure you guys read this chapter well cause there's a lot of things going on!

* * *

Sora and roxas finally got away from riku, he didn't concentrate on the dark portal so both landed upside down. The brunette didn't want to leave riku behind but the thought of him hurting roxas made him feel angry.

So for now they needed to rest and drink blood since the blonde was still hungry but wouldn't admit it. They transported to the beach that they were on a few days ago. It looked so peaceful watching the waves. Hearing the soothing sounds.

"I can't believe that bastard punch me" he said getting up and touching his bruised cheek, flinching a little. It was healing slowly due to lack of energy and food.

Sora rise up from the ground as well, "I don't know what got into him, he was being nice to me. Why would he do that?" sora wondered.

/because he's an asshole!/ vanitas mind linked. Making the brunette rolled his eyes playfully.

The blonde didn't respond since he had a hunch as too why.

Then both remembered they had to say something important.

"I have to tell you something!" both said at the exact same time.

They laughed.

"go first roxas!" he said happily.

"alright, remember the tall brunette that grabbed us" sora nodded, "Well he knew cloud! That was cloud's guardian, LEON!"

His eyes widen, "really!"

"yeah. But that's not it, he's friends with half-wiccans, that can help us." the brunette looked lost so roxas explained "their like witches but not like in fairy tales, these guys make substance known as poison that can weaken their enemies which are the dangerous vampires and to kill them faster. They have a lot of defenses. There like vampire hunters! And you were shot by the poison."

"so the dart with the strange fluid was... poison" roxas nodded.

"No wonder I was feeling sick!"

"Yeah so you have get away from the stuff, it's really dangerous" he said sternly.

"okay...Oh yeah!, guess what vanitas told me" he said excited, he forgot to tell roxas what the demon told him since they have been attacked and on the run then separated. Not having time to tell him.

"what?"

"cloud is alive!"

Roxas was shock and had a disbelief look. "What?! Really? How? Are you sure?" he questioned unbelievably fast. And how come vanitas never told me, roxas thought.

"yes! Vanitas told me when I was young I witness cloud almost getting kill by sephiroth and other vampires so I guess out of anger I summon vanitas. He killed everyone except him. And for the safety of cloud he put him in a deep sleep and put him in a cave that only demons can enter, to protect him" he explained.

"how come you didn't remember that?" it took roxas awhile to absorbed the news, then at sudden realization he just realized what he said, regretting it.

"I don't remember anything when I was young, I don't even know how my parents look like. It's like my memories are gone" sora said sadly. He couldn't remember anything, he had to ask roxas about his past before since he couldn't recall any of it.

Roxas wince at his master's tone. He knows sora can't remember his past, and it's because vanitas blocked it so he couldn't remember since most of it was bad memories. The blonde knows why... but doesn't want sora to remember everything because there is one memory that left him in true fear and was because of that bastard sephiroth. So any memories can trigger him to remember that horrible incident. But what was is it? He tried to kill sora before but not before doing something horrifying.

He knows sora doesn't like talking about the past since it made him sad knowing its all a blank to him. He wishes he knew or remember at least little of his past.

"I'm sorry sora for saying it" he made a mental not to talk to the demon alone.

"it's okay but I'm happy that I'll finally talk to my dad again" he said happily, trying not to sulk.

"So where is the cave?"

"I don't know I haven't ask vanitas yet, so I'll ask him later"

"This is great, we can go find him"

"I know maybe he can stop sephiroth!" that way the other vampires can stop trying to kill him or have him captured.

Roxas got quiet, "I don't know about that sora?"

"why do you say that?"

"Sora its been a long time that they fought, its been at least more than 500 years! Sephiroth has gotten stronger since then, I don't think cloud is strong enough to stop him alone like he used too"

The brunette gasped, but its true. He remembered vanitas saying something like that as well. But an idea came to sora.

"but he's not alone roxas. Don't you see he has us, his guardian, and the wiccans" he said hopeful. And riku and the red-headed twins with there guardians, sora thought.

"I just don't know sora, were up against a strong enemy and he probably has more high level vampires like riku!" his tone was uncertain.

Both were silence they didn't know what to do. But sora was right, cloud does have help so they're going to go find him!

"first let's get our energy back, then let's find him sora!" Roxas reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Riku was beginning to panic since sora left with roxas. He needs to find them but how?, the damn blonde covered their scent making it harder to find them.

The red-head twins were still speechless that riku said he loves sora. They were shock that the cold-hearted riku loved someone. Wow.

"Why?" axel asked confused.

"why what?"

"why do you love sora?"

The silver-haired vampire thought, "because he's the first to actually care and show me kindness"

Axel nodded understanding the answer he'll admit the kid seems nice and innocent, anyone would fall for someone like that.

Reno tried to calm riku down from panicking, "calm down will find him" that pissed off riku.

"how if we don't know where he is?! And there after him remember so we have to find him now before it's too late" he said with a harsh tone. Making reno and axel a little a taken back. He really loves the brunette.

"look riku you have to relax we will find him and wh-" axel was caught off by a sudden hit to his neck. Making the others confuse why he stopped.

"What the fuck?" he touched his neck and felt two darts, he pulled them out looking at it.

"fuck!... Poison" axel said surprise with a slur tone. Then passed out, being hit by two darts took a toll on him. At the word poison riku and Reno took action.

"AXEL" reno shouted, running to his twin. He was out like a rock.

Riku looked around and saw the vampire hunters on the high trees. Great there was four of them! They were out numbered since axel is out. There guardians wouldn't last either. But that didn't stop riku.

He was about to rush off till Reno stopped him. "What are you doing? You won't last there's too many for you to handle cause of the poison" he said seriously.

Riku was pissed but he knew reno had a point. Then one of the vampire hunters jumped down not far from them. Riku immediately recognize the scent, it's the one that shot him and sora.

"it's you!" He said furiously.

Zack knows this was the vampire that was with the brunette the other time.

"where's sora?"

"Like I'll tell you" he said cold heartedly. Don't tell me these guys are after him too, riku thought.

Zack chuckle lightly, "we can do this the easy way" then he narrow his eyes to riku "or the hard way" then the rest of the half-wiccans jumped down as well next to zack. Pointing their weapons at them.

"Damn" Reno said.

He grabbed axel bridal style. While the bat guardians namine and demyx got on reno's shoulders.

"let's get out of here" he whispered to riku, who agreed. Both took off quick while being followed of course but the hunters weren't fast enough to reach them or so they thought?

The wiccans took something that made them faster close to their vampire speed. Wiccans have a lot of defenses and can created substances to enhance their senses than an average human.

"I miss having human vampire hunters!" Reno shouted slightly upset, noticing their enemies are close by after them.

"You and me both" riku said bitterly. "Just be happy there just half-breed wiccans."

"true otherwise we would have been in deep shit" reno sneered.

The real wiccans were five times betters since they could have use spells easily without trouble or cast curses. Or send shadows after them, and even mess with time. But now all were gone due to vampires killing them, only half-wiccans live, knowing so little and what they aren't capable off doing.

Either way they have to lose them or their fuck. Since there outnumbered.

"What do we do now?!" the red-haired panic, then got an idea.

"that's it! Namine you know what to do!" She nodded and got off his shoulder. Reno and riku stopped to watch.

She transform in human form and stopped on the tree. As the wiccans were approaching her, she moved her hand in a steady rhythm then snapped her fingers.

Riku looked confused. What did she do? Then he notice that the wiccans stopped coming to her and instead fell straight to the ground.

"get us out of here" zack yelled, struggling to get free but there was nothing or so it seems?

Namine went back to her master, who was amazed. "Great job Namine!" reno said happily. "you're the best!" Demyx said cheerful.

"tha-nkk you" she stuttered shyly.

"What did she do? I thought she can only see in the future and the past?" He questioned.

"No that's where you are wrong. She has the ability to visualize... Meaning she can also created illusions!"

Riku finally understood and was impressed, Namine can do a lot of things with her ability. Now he knows why reno chose her, she comes in handy!

"What do they see anyway, Namine?" Demyx asked curiously.

"there trapped, they have rope around them. Even though there's nothing on them, they can feel it for real. But its temporary if they know how to escape from it or if there hurt cause that knocks some sense into them" she explained.

"wow..." they all said.

"so what do we do now?" Reno asked. Looking at the trapped wiccans.

Riku smirk, "oh... I have an idea!" Then he jumped to the ground to confront zack. He grabbed him by his cloak collar, lifting him up. The wiccan squirm but no use the illusion feels so real. He couldn't break free from the ropes.

"let go you bastard" zack said furiously. That only made riku laugh half heartedly.

"after you answer my questions. Why are you after sora?"

"I could say the same for you"

"ANSWER! Or I'll kill you right now" he growled, gripping his cloak collar. He has no time to play around, he needs to find sora as soon as possible.

Zack narrowed his eyes, "go ahead and kill me but you won't get answers from me vampire." That angered riku!

"fine! Have it your way?... Hmm I've never tasted a wiccan before..." zack eyes widen, he didn't want to be killed like that, his blood being sucked out. Gross!

He struggle more but to no avail. "Damn it, let go of me!" he shouted.

Riku stuck out his fangs, getting closer to zack's neck. Reno and the others were watching everything from above the trees, surprised.

Then slash!

Suddenly riku felt a cut in his cheek, like a sharp glass slashed him. Then at the corner of his eye he saw someone heading straight for him so he got away at the last second. Letting go of zack. It was a girl, she went straight at riku, giving him kicks and punches. He was dodging them tremendously but this girl was fast like a ninja!

"riku behind you!" reno yelled, just in the right time he got out of the way of being hit by a blade or gun? What was it? Maybe both. But whatever it was it had poison on it.

He locked gaze to an older brunette. The girl got in front of zack, protectively. While leon stood in front of yuffie to guard her while she frees the others.

"LEON,YUFFIE! How I am glad to see you both, even you yuffie!" he said excitedly with a hint of teasing to the last part.

Yuffie pouted. But laughed at zack at the position he was in. "why can't you move? There's nothing on you!" she said confused.

"It's an illusion yuffie, you have to hit them to knock sense to their mind" leon interjected. Yuffie smiled evilly. Zack gulped, and was punch in the face. She punched zexion, tidus, and xion as well, thus freeing them from the illusion.

"OWWW!" all of them said in pain! Even though yuffie was a girl, her punches were five times stronger than a guy. The guys wouldn't like to see yuffie angry or else there dead! "Couldn't you have been gentle!" they complain. "NOPE!"

Great, riku is in trouble now or is he?

All surrounded him ready to attack him! "Leon this is the guy that took sora the other time" zack said.

Leon observed riku, he looked so much like sephiroth. "By any chance are you related to sephiroth?"

Riku sneers, "yes he's my father."

Leon was in shock! He didn't know he had a son. Then again he left the mansion a long time ago so it's no wonder there's a lot going on. Though he knows everything that happen around sephiroth, since cloud told him everything and witness him in action. He thinks sephiroth killed cloud, so for that he hold a grudge against him.

The older brunette then just realized that if riku is after sora then that means so is sephiroth but why? He started to think then remember that sephiroth had a crazy love obsession on aerith, but now that she is gone will he go after sora for that. Sora did look like cloud but his features did remind him of aerith. Both had brown hair, tanned skin, and same smile.

"please tell me that sephiroth isn't after sora as well?" he questioned sternly.

"And what if he is?" he mocked, making leon twitch in anger. They all went to attack him but he disappeared, but not before laughing evilly.

"what the fuck?" yuffie said surprise. Then zack realized what just happened! He looked to where reno and the guardians were but they were already gone!

"DAMN IT! He did it again" zack said fuming and can't believe he was tricked again.

"what did he do zack?" yuffie questioned obviously still confused.

"HE TRICKED ME AGAIN!" he said sourly.

"I'm guessing his ability, which is duplicating himself many times" leon stated for yuffie.

"When did he do that?"

"I don't know? But this vampire is good" zack answered. They left to the go and search somewhere else since this vampire is probably far away from now.

Riku and reno were already far from them since riku sent a clone to go confront zack earlier.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"oh... I have an idea" he duplicated himself and told the clone to threaten the wiccans. While the clone went reno and riku watch the whole thing from above._

_"Why are you after sora?" he asked zack who just responded in "I could say the same for you."_

_When the clone was going to kill him by sucking his blood out someone interfere, the girl. Reno and riku knew she was a wiccan by the cloak she was wearing. Then the older brunette came out of nowhere, the clone was close to being attack till reno warned him._

_"riku behind you!"_

_The clone heard reno and manage to dodge just in the nick of time. _

_"Why did you yelled?" riku said annoyed._

_"yo sorry its just I keep forgetting that your next to me and not that one" he said pointing out at the clone._

_Riku signs, sometimes the red-headed was an idiot. Both heard the clone and the others talking and riku was listening to it very well. Then the girl set the others free by punching them._

_"Oh yeah... I forgot if you punch or get hurt by someone or something, the illusion will wear off due to the mind in pain" he always forgets that's there's a catch._

_"reno now is our chance, let's go" he said, reno nodded and both rushed out of there. Since the others were distracted by the clone they took the opportunity to leave while they can since they were defiantly outnumbered now._

_As they were going in vampire speed, riku was hearing and seeing what the clone was seeing. It's a good thing the clone could vanish or disappeared anytime or if riku wishes too._

_He was hearing the older brunette asking if he is related to sephiroth which got riku curious. How does he know sephiroth? Who is this guy? He's not even dress in a black cloak but leather clothes instead, so he's not a wiccan as he suspected but his scent reeks of them... Could he be a vampire or guardian instead? But why is he with the wiccans?_

_Then the older brunette mention if his father is also after sora, which made riku gasp in shock. How did he know? He never seen him around so how could he possibly know! Obviously this guy knows something..._

_The clone disappeared when they were going to attack him. Laughing evilly before he disappeared._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Finally riku and reno found a spot away from the forest near a waterfall. Both covered there scent since it's close to midnight meaning the vampires should be searching for them and sora.

Reno put axel on the ground and splash him some water to try to wake him up. "axel, axel, get up yo!"

"mmhh..." he muttered weakly. Reno was starting to get worried, this isn't his crazy twin. He hates it when he gets sick or hurt. He sat down cross-legged and was keeping an eye on his twin brother. While both guardians namine and demyx were on axel's shoulder and chest to keep him warm from the night chill.

While riku was on guard on the lookout just to be safe. He got on top of the waterfall and was sitting on a rock near a tree, where he can see a good view. He saw reno watching axel worriedly and it made him feel kind a sad since they care deeply for each other.

He was starting to get lost in thoughts in thinking about what went on today, wondering what happened in the past... and most importantly if sora was okay. He looked up in the night sky thinking about the brunette.

"I hope your safe sora..."

* * *

Back to sora and roxas, they slowly got their energy back. After drinking lots of animal's blood and finally trying to sleep or take naps. Both decided that tomorrow there going to try to find cloud. Roxas was a bit uncertain about the whole thing but with the brunette constantly pleading with his bright blue eyes how can he say no to that.

The blond watch sora sleeping soundly and so very innocent. He knew it was time to talk to vanitas about something important... But what is it?

"Vanitas we need to talk?" he told sleeping sora but he knew vanitas heard.

Suddenly sora's eyes flick open revealing golden eyes. "What do you want roxas?" vanitas said annoyed, getting halfway up to glare at the blond.

"first thing first, is sora asleep, he can't hear anything right" he said seriously. The demon rolled his golden eyes, "no shit sherlock! Otherwise I wouldn't have come out."

"but you can come out willing either way?" he rose his eyebrow in confusion. "I know but I prefer when sora wants me summon since it makes me feel loved" he said smirking.

The blonde just stared at vanitas like he was slapped in the face, wow he really changed. That made roxas slightly smile which the demon took as a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! What is it you want anyway?" he said annoyed with a hint of embarrassment. Making roxas remember what he wanted to talk about.

"Why didn't you tell me cloud was alive?" the demon remained in silent till he knew what to say.

"For sora's sake, and I knew you would have told him long time ago either way so I figured I tell you at the right time... I guess now is the right time" Roxas nodded understanding. True.

"I see... Hey vanitas you think we should returned sora's memories" roxas said with sadness and sorrow.

"FUCK NO!" he snapped, making roxas glared back and yelled.

"why the fuck not?"

"because you saw how he was back then after that incident! He was so traumatized that he was so scared, he became so different! I couldn't talk to him or be summon because of that!... He was like a walking doll so emotionless and empty in the inside. But thank heavens that he summon me when sora saw cloud getting ambush otherwise cloud would have been dead! Then when that bastard sephiroth got near him again but this time he tried to killed him he literally became an empty shell! I'm so happy and grateful that aerith's demon form saved him! And when aerith went to her slumber, I knew that I had no choice but to do it so he can be how he was before... Begin a new life with happy memories this time" the demon panted out of anger at first then died down to softly saying it at the end.

Roxas knows vanitas is right but to keep sora's memories locked was like lying and betraying him, and made him feel completely guilty.

"Look your right, but its awful to see sora looking sad when he can't remember nothing about his past! You must at least give him a few good memories at the least" he said determined.

"I can try but it's no guarantee that those memories will triggered the incident roxas... maybe he will remember everything even that horrible fucking day" he said sadly.

The blonde signs heavily, "what are the chances?" he had to ask.

"at least 60%" roxas nodded. There might be a chance that he will remember the incident but he had to risk it.

"Do it vanitas, I rather have him remembered the past than nothing at all"

"fine! But I'm going to try my best to only give him the preciouses memories" the demon will do anything for the brunette but he didn't want him to become a walking doll or an empty shell like before.

"alright try your best!"

Vanitas went back to his mind, going back to the island he lived in and saw sora sleeping on the sand peacefully. He signs.

He sits down next to him and puts his hand on sora's forehead, and tries to unblock some of the good memories. Draining the demon's energy slightly.

Roxas watches sora stirred in his sleep. Moving around a lot. He hopes it isn't a bad dream or worse any bad memories.

Vanitas finishes giving some of sora's memories back, and hoped that nothing will triggered the incident.

Suddenly sora woke up insanely totally shocked. Both roxas and vanitas watch and were right now completely scared because sora had a terrified expression. Then the brunette said something that they didn't want to hear. The three words that they never ever wanted to hear.

Sora eyes widen, he was speechless till he said the three simple words that they wanted to avoid.

"I remember everything..."

* * *

**Author's note... **Finally finish with this chapter! Yay! Sorry it took awhile to update, but my laptop got a virus and had to be taken to the shop to get it fixed up. Yeah sucks I know.. So sorry about the delayed..

So what did y'all think of this chapter! There's a lot of misunderstandings and twist, make sure you pay attention real good! And if any questions about the story please ask..

And OH YEAH... Sorry about not capitalizing the letter of the names, its just that its easier for me not to do it but when I finish with this story I'll capitalize all the names and correct the grammar, sorry guys...

What else... oh I remember I decided that the story is a sora x riku, since the viewers asked for them the most! SO YAY!

So read and review guys! Let me know what you guys think or if you guys have any ideas in mind! so read and review.


	8. Remembering isn't Something You Forget

Chapter 8 finally done! Sorry its been awhile! Will make it up for you later on! READ AND REVIEW!

Sora x Riku! (no yaoi yet till later on, sorry cause I got into the plot)

.

.

/VAINTAS/ mind linked

'SORA' mind linked

.

*This chapter has a lot of flashbacks so pay attention!.

.

* * *

Roxas eyes widen in fear, his mouth went completely dry. But he had to ask sora, what exactly he remembered?

"What do you remember sora?"

The brunette looked at him, then he smiled happily and hugged roxas insanely! That caught the blonde of guard.

"Roxas I remembered them! It's like all my memories return! I saw my mom and dad! And I look like my father a lot, except that he has blonde hair though.." sora laughed and kept rambling happily.

"really that's great sora I'm happy for you. By any chance do you remember anything else?" he said suspiciously.

The younger vampire made a confuse look, he didn't know what roxas meant by that. "No. Why?"

He shook his head before answering, "just curious."

It wasn't long before sora started chanting again. He finally remembered his past! Well at least what he wasn't aware off...

"Roxas you were in it! And you were so small and adorable" he said childishly, make roxas slightly blush at the comment.

"And also vanitas... but he looked older and taller than us, why?" he questioned, till he heard the demon mind linked.

/we demons tend to age faster than vampires/ he said proudly.

'so even though we were born the same time we age differently' sora mind linked back.

/yeah, I'm a few centuries older than you/

"you know its funny, back then he was older looking, but now he looks like us! Guess demons don't age fast at all!" roxas mocked, knowing vanitas is probably telling sora about the age thing.

/tell roxas to fuck off!/ the demon shouted.

Sora remained quiet and looked at roxas. "let me guess he told me to fuck off."

Sora nodded. Good guesser.

After telling roxas everything he remembered about the past, it brought roxas and vanitas relief that he didn't remember or saw sephiroth at all. But he knows the brunette will remember sooner or later, and roxas hopes its later...

They were talking about where to find cloud, sora got the location where the demon cave is by asking vanitas. It turns out its near mountains that anyone hardly goes to due to being called graveyard. Why? Well because anyone who goes near the mountains mysterious dies.. As for vampires they don't know such a place exists but either way they can not enter, who knows why?

That was the plan and nothing was going to get in their way.

It was still night-time so they still had to wait, roxas had transform back to a bat due to being human too long. Sudden silence came in till sora spoke with a question.

"What about aerith?" he said concerned.

"I don't think we should get her yet sora."

"What why?!"

"Sora there after her and that's sephiroth main target, its like were doing him the favor by giving her to him!" he said seriously.

"that's true. He was obsess with her so its better if she stays low for her safety then" sora said with a hint of sadness.

The blonde felt guilty but they didn't want to risk aerith getting hurt. "I know you want to see her sora and you will! Just till everything is over to know its safe for her and you."

Sora again nodded.

He was lying back down and watching the night sky. He was thinking about his memories, like slowly picturing them and the events. He slowly smiled remembering.

The time he was playing with aerith in their room at the mansion.

_...FLASHBACKS..._

_Sora was in his room looking for his mom, "Mom! Mom!" he shouted. Then he saw her sitting down looking at the outside window, almost as if thinking. The brunette smiled and vampire speed to her, catching her off guard._

_"Sora! You gave me a fright!" she said chuckling and picking up little sora._

_"Mom what were you thinking about?"_

_"Just worried for your father, you know he can be stubborn sometimes" she smiled but was still worried._

_"I know what will take your mind off!" he said happily filled with excitement._

_"What sweety?"_

_Sora waved his hand that meant 'come closer', aerith went closer to sora, confused. Then sora whisper to her "you playing with me", he said childishly._

_Aerith laugh but agreed, both decided to play hide and seek. Aerith knew were sora was hiding but she continue to fake look for him so sora can have more fun._

_"Sora where are you?" she lied. Looking for him._

_Little sora giggled, revealing his hiding spot, and aerith took that opportunity to grab him and gave him a tickle attack._

_"found you, you are so good at hide and seek! Now time for tickling!" she tickled her son at his stomach, making him laugh tremendously._

_"Mom!.. Stopp.. Can't breath" he barely said those couple of words, before laughing with tears coming out of his eyes happily. His mom smiled at the sight._

_...FLASHBACK ENDS..._

Sora was giggling, playing with his mom was so much fun. And always did tickle him!

He also remembered trying to talk to vanitas but he was a jerk back then!

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Little sora was looking in a mirror seeing his reflection but he knows that he can see vanitas if he was to talk to him. He was half-breed so his reflection could be seen._

_"vanitas come out let's talk" he said excited._

_But nothing happen his reflection was the same. Sora pouted._

_"come on vanitas, please! I have no one to talk to, at least talk to me, its lonely" he said sadly. His parents went off somewhere and would be back real soon, they told him to stay in the room. But for sora it was lonely, so he figured he would talk to vanitas. But he was wrong._

_"please..."_

_Then his reflection started to turn to the demon. Sora smiled widely. He looked liked sora except he looked a little older._

_"VANITAS!"_

_The demon glared at him, "What do you want?" he said a little irritated. But sora either wasn't aware of it or choose to ignored it._

_"just wanted to talk to you!" he said grinning._

_"Well leave me alone!" he snorted._

_Sora frown then signed. He was really alone if not even his other self would talk to him._

_I hate being alone sora thought sadly. Does everybody hate being near me, he continue._

_The demon heard what the younger boy thought but sora was unaware of it. He felt guilty now._

_He huffed slowly before saying, "what would you like to talk about?"_

_Sora smiled widely again and began chanting with vanitas happily. Making the demon satisfy._

_...FLASHBACK ENDS..._

Sora was tearing up remembering, and more memories was flooding in him.

The time he met roxas for the first time, and it was funny now that he thought about it. That was the same moment roxas became his guardian as well!

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Sora was bored, he was seeing the window looking outside. He saw other small vampires playing but unknown to sora they were playing harshly._

_So he decided to go befriend them, maybe they will be fun. But boy was he making a mistake._

_He quickly went outside, not letting his parents know. As he went to say hello to the other kids which were three of them, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, glaring. They knew what he was, and hated him for being a half-breed._

_"Who the hell are?" one of them said._

_"I'm sora! Nice to meet you" the brunette said shyly._

_The other kids started laughing, making the younger boy confused._

_Then another kid came up to sora only shove him to the ground. That made sora scared. Blocking vanitas._

_"hey guys, lets teach this half-breed a lesson!" and all of them came at sora. He barely manage to get away from them by jumping and fleeing in vampire speed. But that didn't stop the other kids from closing in from him behind._

_Sora tried to go back to the mansion so he can go in his room and go to his parents for help. But one of the vampires tackled him down before he could reach the mansion._

_He struggled to get free, but was caught. _

_"Let go, someone help me please!" he panic._

_The others just laughed and when sora was about to get punch, someone stopped the other vampire from doing so._

_Sora hoped it was mom or dad, but no, it was another little vampire. He was blonde and came out of nowhere._

_"Roxas let go! What are you doing?" the vampire said surprise, which he looked identical to the blonde._

_"Ventus what the hell are you doing? He's younger than us so leave him alone" roxas hissed. But ventus yanked his arm away from roxas grip._

_Sora was happy someone was defending him. The others let go of sora and went to roxas instead._

_"look roxas your either with us or against us" ventus said._

_"I guess against!" he helped pick up sora from the ground and went back to take him back to the mansion. He heard his twin brother cussed but choose to ignored it. _

_Once they reach the mansion, sora saw his parents looking for him worriedly. He ran to them in tears happy to see them._

_"Sora! Where were you we told you not to leave the room!" cloud said firmly holding onto his son and relief that sora was okay._

_"I'm so sorry I just wanted to play with the other kids, but they were so mean to me! They were going to hurt me but this person saved me!" he said lightly sobbing and hugging cloud, pointing to roxas._

_"thank you so much for saving him" aerith said smiling._

_"no problem" he was about to leave till cloud spoke up._

_"Wait.. Would to you like to be sora's guardian" roxas eyes widen, he didn't know what to say. But deep down he was happy, of all people him._

_"please can you? Your my first friend" sora said innocently. "Yes I would love to be your guardian" he said giving a small smile._

_The brunette was trilled and hugged him with affection._

_"I'm sora, nice to meet you!" greeting him for the first time. He put his hand up so he can shake with roxas._

_"I'm roxas" both shake there hands, and become friends._

_...FLASHBACK ENDS..._

Sora was giggling, he can't believe that was there first encountered how funny that was.

He remember being cloud and tried teaching him how to use his ability. Which was a bad day for him.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Both cloud and sora were outside the mansion, near the forest close to sunset. Cloud was helping him train, so sora can learn how to use his ability._

_"okay ready sora" cloud said._

_Sora nodded._

_He tried to think, slowly looking at his hands. Light shards were starting to form, making the brunette happy. But then it started getting bigger and going around sora. He started to panic._

_Cloud notice that it was getting dangerous for him, "Sora enough! Stop!" he shouted worriedly._

_"I'm trying! But ca-..." he was caught off when the light somehow turn into an explosion, injuring sora badly. It sent him far back before hitting the ground._

_"SORA!" cloud scream and rushed to his side, picking him up from the ground._

_He shook him, "SORA, SORA, SORA" he kept saying. Cloud was beyond fucking scared, sora seem lifeless till he opened his blue eyes._

_"sora thank heavens your okay! Are you hurt badly?!"_

_Sora shook his head, "No, I actually didn't feel anything, it's as if something protected me?" he said confused. How was that possible?_

_Cloud signed in relief, "Vanitas protected you sora."_

_"Really but I didn't transform or saw him?" he questioned._

_"it was a last minute thing, and he made in just in time" he hugged sora. Cloud mentally thanked vanitas._

_'thanks vanitas' sora mind linked. He didn't expect a respond from the demon till he heard, /your welcome/._

_...FLASHBACK ENDS..._

Sora was happy, his past was coming back to him. As he was still trying to remember more, another memory came into his head. But it was fuzzy.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_He was walking down the hallway with aerith holding her hand, till someone came in front of them. It was a tall man, sora didn't know who he was._

_"hello aerith, this must be your son, sora!" the stranger said, looking at sora almost as if angrily._

_"What do you want?" aerith spoke up, getting in front of sora protectively._

_"What I want, hmm.. you should know by now aerith?"_

_...FLASHBACK ENDS..._

That was weird, what happened there sora thought confused. And who the hell was that tall men, sora couldn't see the man's face very well it was all a blur.

He look at his bat guardian that was sleeping peacefully down his shoulder. He must have been very tired to be sleeping.

Sora smiled and was started to fall asleep too, they needed to rest after all for tomorrow.

* * *

The half-wiccans went back to their hideout so they can do a conclusion on what exactly is going on and what are they dealing with.

Leon was insanely thinking. Some things were adding up but that still doesn't explain why sephiroth wants sora. Leon really didn't want to think that he only wanted sora for personal reasons. That sent chills to the older brunette.

"So what do we do now?" yuffie asked confused.

"I don't know but we have to find sora at all cost or else" leon stated worriedly. The other wiccans, had there eyes widen. Leon never gotten worried.

"What do you think is going on leon?" zack questioned.

"I don't know yet"

"where's Vincent and rinoa anyway?" xion asked.

Zack told them they went with roxas to search in other places, but there unaware that they separated.

They started to form another plan, for tomorrow night. Since the morning was approaching already.

Leon was leaning to the wall lost in thoughts. He knows sephiroth has become one of the strongest vampires since he is the leader now, he had gotten stronger since the last time he saw him.

And knowing him he probably ordered other vampires to find and capture the poor brunette.

His thoughts were interupted when zack spoke, "I have a bad feeling something is going to happened" he said seriously.

"like what?" zack knows these things, he senses when something is going to happen either good or bad. But this time it was bad. Real bad by zack expression.

"not sure but I don't want to find out" he muttered.

* * *

Riku was still on the lookout and he hasn't seen any signs of vampires which was a good sign. It was going to be morning barely, the sun was slowly rising, making it look like a horizon. So the other vampires should be back at the mansion by now.

He jumped down from the waterfall to the ground, to go to reno and axel.

Reno was still watching axel worried, till his twin slowly opened his eyes getting up.

"oh man, what the hell happened? My head hurts" he complain, rubbing the back of his head.

"AXEL!" reno shouted loudly, and hugging him crazy. "I'm so glad your okay yo." There guardians nodded as well.

"Where are we?" the twin asked confused, looking around.

"Last night we got ambushed by wiccans, and you were shot twice with poison and that took a toll on you so you slowly past out" reno explained.

Riku went to tell them that they need to get a move on to hide somewhere unless they want to be around the sun. Both red-haired twins made a sour look and left to go hide somewhere where it was dark. They both get annoyed with sunlight.

They were also starting to get hungry, they needed blood but they were deep in the forest. Having not much energy didn't help. Till riku got an idea.

"let's find animals to drink their blood" he said making reno and axel looked at him as if he was crazy.

"WHAT? Animal's blood, what the fuck riku? What happened to human blood is tastier?" axel said sneering.

"look its our only way to eat. Besides it's not bad it's just bland" reno jawed dropped in total surprise.

"Whoa, you drank some before?"

"Yes, sora wanted me to have a taste"

"Wow this kid is amazing to have you drink that" axel said laughing.

"Why would he drink animal's blood anyway?" reno questioned.

"Cause he doesn't drink human blood!" he said annoyed by all the questions already.

"REALLY!" both twins replied.

"Well then let's go get some if you tried it and said it's not bad I believe you" they said. They all went off to go find their prey, before the sun is fully rise then go into hiding again.

* * *

While all the organization members or the high ranked vampires were looking for sora but to no avail. Making sephiroth angry. So he decided to ask someone's help who he knows that won't failed him.

He left the mansion and went deeper in the forest, while going through the forest he smelled a familiar scent that he knows who it belongs. Can it be?

He shook his head and continued on his way where there's a secret spot that no one knows about. Once he arrived they was a empty old well that looked broken and rusty. Sephiroth jumped in the old well landing from a twenty-five feet drop. Most would think there's nothing there but the head vampire knew better, it's a underground tunnel that connected to the well.

He continue walking, going near the end of the tunnel till he reach a door that was charmed with magic. He knocked loudly till the door creaked opened. Entering it the room was dim and spooky.

"and what do I have the pleasure of you visiting me" the person said sarcasticly, making sephiroth sneered.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

The mysterious person glared deadly at sephiroth. "We are not friends!" he practically hissed.

"What do you want anyway?" the stranger said really irritated.

"Remember the favor I did a long time ago for you, well now its your turn to do me a favor" the vampire said sternly.

The stranger gave off a pissed look, its true he owes a favor to the vampire but he hated being reminded of the favor he asked to him because it made him think darkly about the past.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked bitterly.

"you get to kill wiccans" sephiroth said smirking.

"what there's still more of them, I thought they were gone sephiroth" the stranger said pissed, objects around the room started to shake and move because of the anger.

"oh but they are, its just these are half-wiccans half-mortals, and only a few of them left"

"How do you know that?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I met one of them long time ago after you ask me the favor? He was a real close friend to my enemy/rival. I thought the half-wiccan died long ago but I smell his scent not too long ago before I arrived here" he practically hissed.

The stranger signed defeated, but hey, at least some fun will come out of it. "So what's the favor? What do you want?"

"I want the half-breed, captured him and bring him to me... And kill anyone that's with him" he said emotionless, not caring if he killed riku at all, since he thinks he's with sora.

"Understood." he flipped his fingers, vanishing like that.

* * *

**Author's Notes...** Sorry its been a whole month I haven't updated! I been so busy with school and I don't have a laptop! But I'll make it up to you guys, I'll upload the next chapter next week promise!

So what did you think of the chapter not bad, huh? What going to happen next? And who is the mysterious stranger! That's helping sephiroth!

Read and review please! love reviews, they give me motivation! And know people like my story! So tell me what you guys think or want the story to happened!


	9. Betrayed Can't Mix with Trust

Chapter 9 is done finally! READ AND REVIEW!

Sora x Riku!

.

.

/VANTIAS/

'SORA'

.

* * *

Riku and the red-headed twins, found animals to prey on and drank their blood.

"That's disgusting riku! How the fuck can you drink this shit!" reno said annoyed!

"Yeah, this is so fucking disgusting! It's so bland! It tastes like water!" axel said trying to spit out the animal's blood from his mouth.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Quit complaining! You have energy back, don't you?" he said irritated.

Both twins shrugged, they did have their strength back but still the blood tasted like shit.

Reno notice the sun was hitting him, "Damn! let's go hide or something" he said annoyed by the yellow brightness. All of them went deep inside the forest where no sunlight can enter due to so many trees and leafs covering the top.

Once in, riku decided to go look for sora on his own for now. As he was about to leave, axel questioned him.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find sora!"

"How the fuck can you handle the sun without getting irritated!" axel said confused.

Riku pulled the pendent that was in his shirt to show it to them.

"Yo, how the hell did you get one of those! There rare to have and get?" reno said surprise.

Its true the pendents have a special stone that has special powers to protect vampires. But sadly most were destroyed by the wiccans since they don't want the vampires roaming by day. Riku had to protect it from other vampires so they wouldn't take it away from him.

"I stole it long time ago from someone.." riku said darkly, making the others silent.

"Okay good luck finding sora, when its night-time we will try to look for you" reno said seriously. Axel and the guardians agreed as well.

Riku nodded and then left in vampire speed to search for sora, so the vision wouldn't come true.

* * *

Sora woke up completely refresh and ready to move on, roxas was still in bat form since he sill hasn't got enough energy to be human again.

"Ready roxas!" sora said cheerfully.

"Yes master" roxas mocked playfully, getting a glare from the vampire.

They started heading to their journey to finding cloud.

Sora started chatting happily about the past, what he was starting to remember. While roxas listened smiling.

"There so many things roxas, its like I been hit on the head by something hard and got my memories back!" sora made a goofy smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that sora! What else do you remember?"

"Well.. there was something that I kind of remembered but its all fuzzy?"

"What is it?" roxas asked confused.

"I was with my mom holding her hand, and some tall guy came and asked if I was her son? Then mom said what did he want, which he just said aerith you know what I want?" sora said thinking of the memory.

Roxas eyes widen, he flew in front of sora, making him stop walking.

"Did you see his face or remember anything else about him?" he said concerned.

"No his face was blurry and that's the only time I saw him, Why do I know him?" he questioned to roxas.

"No he's someone you should stay away from okay" he looked at sora sternly, making him slightly flinched. Roxas was being serious.

"Okay roxas I will, did you know him?" the brunette said quietly, hoping roxas wouldn't yell at him.

The blonde notice his master's tone and felt bad, "I'm sorry sora, I just want you to be safe since everyone is after you" he said landing on sora's shoulder, he didn't answer the question.

"Its okay roxas, I know you want me safe and sound! I'm so happy I have you as my guardian! he said forgetting the questioned he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile kairi was in the mansion talking to the other high level vampires while their guardians were waiting outside the room for their masters. They returned back since the sun was up already. She was telling them about her encounter with the half-breed, and that she saw the demon.

"What you saw the demon?" terra said interested.

"Yes, I had to leave otherwise I would have been dead!" kairi was still pissed off.

"So basically you ran away. You're a such whip!" seifer was laughing his ass off. Can't believe that kairi ran away.

She glared at him, "Shut the fuck up, you would have ran off too" she hissed.

"Fuck no I would have died trying, not fucking ran off like you" he said sternly, getting pissed by what kairi was saying.

"Watch your mouth asshole I'm still stronger than you" she went up to him showing her fangs furiously.

Seifer also revealed his fangs showing his red vampire eyes. "Prove it bitch! I can fucking take you down right now!" he also went up to her, both hissing dangerously.

"ENOUGH" saix yelled coming out of nowhere, getting in between and pushing them both harshly away from each other.

"Why stop it saix? This is getting interesting!" larxene said smirking. She was beside saix watching everything. Xemnas was quiet but amused by what's happening.

Then aqua also spoke up, "Why are you guys even arguing?"

"This bitch started" seifer said irritated. He was glaring at saix then at kairi.

"Fuck you! You started saying shit?" her eyes glowing red as well.

There was starting to be tension in the room they were in.

"Where's axel and reno anyway?" marluxia randomly said so there wouldn't be much yelling. His ears were starting to hurt.

Kairi eyes widen, she just remembered something about them. "I saw them on my way here earlier, they were heading to where riku and the half-breed were!" her tone still sounded pissed.

"Riku?" terra said confused.

"Weren't we suppose to catch him and put him in the dungeon?" larxene questioned.

"Why the fuck was riku with the half-breed?" seifer also questioned rudely.

"Well it turns out he's friends with the half-breed!"

"I don't believe you, riku hardly gives a shit for other people?" kadaj said surprise. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on till he heard what kairi said right now.

"Its true, he fucking protected him! He even killed my guardian!" she yelled out.

Everyone eye's widen, they can't believe what they just heard. That riku protected the half-breed that main targeted and that he cares for someone other than himself. They know riku is a cold-hearted person, sometimes like his father.

"Fuck seriously?! I fucking knew riku was a traitor, he fucking betrayed us" seifer said grinning evilly.

"Maybe that's why sephiroth wants him locked up?" saix was trying to think what the leader said the day before.

"So what do we do now?" kadaj asked slightly confused.

"Were going to fucking find riku then get the half-breed!" saix said smirking evilly.

They started to think of a plan, they wanted give sephiroth what he wanted and get the reward. And also they wanted to kill whoever was in their way for fun!

"Let's see who catches them first!?" seifer was already excited.

They just had to wait till night-time so the game can begin!

* * *

Back to roxas and sora, they were almost there. They have been walking for a couple of hours already.

"I'm so tired! I wish I can transport!" the brunette whined.

"You know you can't, you have to see the place first before you transport" roxas said laughing.

True, sora must at least have an image to see where he is being transported too and because he has never been or seen the place before, he can't do it.

"I know... but still!" he pouted childishly.

/quit complaining were almost there anyways/ vanitas mind linked.

"What really!?" he said out loud, roxas knew it was the demon.

"What did he say sora?"

"That were almost there!"

/see that dead-end up ahead/

Sora looked up ahead but there was just a cliff and rocks. He use his vampire speed to get closer, roxas was still on his shoulder barely manage to grab on without falling off of him.

The brunette looked around, there was really nothing but dead trees and now that he's looking closely at the ground... bones! No wonder this place is called the graveyard! There was nothing alive here, barely grass but it was dried as hell!

"Sora you could have warn me you were going to speed up!" he said annoyed.

"Roxas look around what do you see?" sora questioned.

The blonde looked around as well, "Nothing why?"

"That's exactly there's nothing! And look at the bones that are lying everywhere!" he said creep out pointing to the bones everywhere he could see in the naked eye.

It gave both the chills just looking at the sight.

/Hey in a way this is my home so show some respect!/ vanitas huffed.

'sorry vanitas' the brunette mind linked back.

/okay now listen closely, you see that huge rock near the dead end?/

"yeah?" he said out loud again.

/move it/

Sora did as he was told, and what do you know there was an opening. Like a dark narrow hallway. Both sora and roxas were surprise there was something behind the rock.

/enter it just be careful/ he said concerned.

"ready" sora told roxas.

He nodded, "ready!"

Both enter but covered the wall again with the enormous rock so no one can find them.

They kept walking, what felt like forever till they saw light at the end of the so call tunnel! Once they got out, they gasped. There were the mountains that vanitas told them about.

'Is this it?' he mind linked only to get no responds.

He tried again, 'Vanitas.' But nothing.

"yeah this is it" someone said behind them.

Before sora knew it, roxas transformed into human and grabbed him. Both jumping away from the stranger.

"Roxas calm the fuck down! It's me asshole" vanitas said pissed and growling showing his demon fangs.

Sora blinked a couple of times. It is vanitas but he's transparent, almost like a ghost..

"Why are you like that?" roxas said completely confused.

"It's really you!" sora said and dashed to hug him but sadly it went through him.

"I don't know why I'm like this, but I do know I can't be touch because it will just go through" he said frowning.

"I think it has something to do with this place, and since I'm a half-breed so it must be causing this for some reason?" demon continue.

Sora was excited that he can see vanitas in real life even through its now much but its him!

Roxas took a good long look around and notice that the mountains had so many holes meaning dozens of cave. Why so many? Was there really so many demons long ago?

"This way, follow me!" the demon ordered.

They climbed the mountain or at least tried too. Then suddenly roxas heard a noise. He looked around but nothing was there.

Sora stopped what he was doing to look at roxas, who was looking at something or trying to find something..

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something?" he said concerned.

Vanitas couldn't help but laughed mockingly. "Dumbass everyone is dead, there's no one else but us!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes but still felt as if someone is watching us.

They reached the cave that cloud was in.

Let's go but when roxas tried to enter it his strength and balance went low. He stumble down close to being unconscious.

"ROXAS!" sora rushed to him.

"What's wrong roxas!"

"mmpp.." he mumble barely keeping his eyes open.

"Vanitas what's happening to him?" he looked at the demon worriedly.

"Shit! I forgot that vampires are not allowed here!" he mentally face palm himself for forgetting!

"Listen sora take him outside the cave quick or else he will die here!" he didn't want anything bad to happened to the blond sure he's fucking annoying but that doesn't mean he wants him to die and in front of sora!

Sora did as he was told quick and put him just outside the cave before anything else happened.

"Roxas are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now, what happened?" he murmured.

"You fucking could have almost died if you were in their longer, that's what fucking happened!" vanitas yelled.

"Roxas you should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt" sora made a sad expression.

Roxas had no choice but to reluctantly agreed. So it was just sora and vanitas going in alone. As they kept walking, vanitas heard something from behind, he quickly turned to find nothing.

What the hell? Maybe roxas was right...

He shrugged it off and continue on, sora was looking at the walls, it had claw marks all over it and some old carvings that look like drawings... and they did not look pleasant at all.

It gave him the chills, then he bumped to vanitas who suddenly stop.

"What's wrong vani-..." he stopped when he saw the one person he thought he would never see.

"DAD!" sora said shocked and dashed to where he was.

He was lying on long lean rock, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. There was a shield around him for some reason, it look grey and was like wind.

"What is that around him?" he questioned.

"I casted him a spell 'aero', to protect him from anything"

"How do we wake him up?" his father was right in front of him, sora was truly happy.

Vanitas walked up to where cloud was and put his hand on cloud's forehead. "Do the same sora!" he ordered.

The brunette slowly put his hand on top of vanitas, then it started to glow real bright. Blinding sora for a moment.

Slowly sora opened his eyes to look at cloud, all of a sudden cloud open his eyes glowing bright red. And he went to attack sora!

"Whoa!" he barely manage to dodge.

"Dad it's me sora!" he said shouted.

Cloud halted for a moment, "Your not sora! My sora is a little boy" he hissed and tried to attack him again.

"Damn it!" vanitas tried to attack him or something but to no avail, he can't do anything. He's useless in that state.

"It is me dad! Stop!" he kept coming at him and trying to get a hit but couldn't. Due to being asleep for centuries can really drained you, so cloud is sort of weak but to sora he doesn't look weak at all.

The demon felt useless he can't do anything. "Sora just get out of here now!" he yelled.

Cloud glared at the demon and tried to attack him but it just went through. Vanitas smirk, "nice try!"

That gave sora time to escaped from cloud. The older vampire realized that the demon did a distraction, and went off for sora.

"SHIT" he cussed and went after them, following cloud behind.

As sora rushed out, he saw that roxas had gotten better and was waiting for them.

"ROXAS!" he panted out of breath. Making roxas worried.

"SORA WHAT'S WRONG?" he began to panic.

"Its cloud he's trying to attack me!" he rushed the words out.

Roxas didn't have time to answer because he moved sora out of the way again like before, just in the nick of time before cloud could have striked him.

"Cloud what are you doing?" roxas yelled pissed. Even though he was sora's father that didn't mean he wouldn't do anything if cloud hurt him. He is very protective of sora regardless of who it is.

"How do you know my name?" cloud said slightly surprise.

"It's us! Roxas and Sora, your son!" he glared at him and pointing to sora.

"Stop fucking lying, you're not roxas and he's not my son! There both little kids! Who do you think you're fooling!?" he hissed.

"I'm going to go see my real son!" he shouted furiously. Then jumped away from the mountain, completely disappearing.

"What the fuck did I miss?" roxas looking at sora.

"A shit load" the demon said popping in behind them.

"Why didn't he believe me?" the vampire said sadly.

"It because the last time he saw you guys was centuries ago so it's no surprise cloud thinks you're lying" vanitas signs.

"How come he wasn't affected being in the cave?" roxas said confused.

"He fucking still has the spell 'aero' on him. That's why he wasn't affected by it but it should wear off soon now that he's awaken" vanitas was rubbing his temple, he was getting a headache.

"Where do you think he's going?" sora was really worried.

The blonde's eyes widen. "He's going back to the mansion!"

Sora gasped, that's were sephiroth is. Who knows what could happened. He could kill his father this time!

But sora can't go there because there after him, so what do they do now. Roxas too didn't know what to do except go back to the wiccans since there the only allies they have.

* * *

Sephiroth was in the room in the shadows thinking, till someone enter without his approval.

"Who is it?" he yelled, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader" that voice, sephiroth recognized it.

"Cloud!" he hissed.

He was about to attack him but stop when cloud spoke, "Have you seen aerith and sora?"

"What, do you not remember anything?" he said eyeing him just in case this was a trick.

Cloud shook his head. "The last thing I remember is leaving aerith and sora in a room while I went to do a meeting" he said confused.

Sephiroth smirked, now he has the cards in his hands.

"Cloud I don't know how to tell you this?" he was walking around him.

"What?"

"Aerith is dead" he said sounding so sad, which he truly felt in the inside.

"WHAT? NO, IT CAN'T BE? HOW?" his knees drop to the floor as if defeated.

He signs. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"What the fuck happened to her?" he glared at him.

"The wiccans killed her... the one called zack said it had to be done"

"No... they wouldn't there my friends.." he was blinking in confusion.

"Guess not they killed aerith because they thought she killed you since you disappeared one day." he lied.

Slowly cloud rosed up, "And sora! Where is he?!" he said furiously.

"A demon killed him, I'm so sorry cloud" he was really good at lying and now everything can go according to plan.

"DEMON! What do you mean? There all gone aerith was the last one, and sora was a half demon!" cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No there was another one you didn't know about, and he looked like your son. He killed him so he can be him. An imposter"

Cloud suddenly remembered the boy that called him dad, so he must me the imposter.

"That bastard I'm going to find him then kill him!" as cloud was about to leave, sephiroth said another thing.

"I wouldn't worry about the imposter cloud, you should be worried about the wiccans."

Cloud stop for a moment. He still can't believe that zack did that, he thought they were his friends. But guess not they betrayed him.

"I'll handle the imposter, you deal with the rest" sephiroth said grinning, good thing cloud can't see his face.

"Deal." then he left without another word.

Sephiroth smirked this was going to be easy. He manipulated cloud, and he will kill the enemies once and for all. And he's so close to getting his prize.

All he needs to do is to wait for the half-breed to get captured and no one would get in his way now.

* * *

**Author's Notes... **Finally done with this chapter, sorry I'm not that much updating on this story, I have not gotten any ideas till now honestly... Sorry but I think I know what the next chapter will be about! Also I got into my other story 'my angel is all the love I need' so I'm trying to do that one first! Since this story is making think a lot!

If you guys are lost let me know, and I'll explained it to you!

But anyway you guys think I'm going too slow on updating, send a review saying hurry up that will get me working.!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
